The Nerd and the Fitness Nut
by Aenigma66
Summary: Elsa is a stay-at-home, average nerd for Games, Anime and Manga. Anna is a fitness nut. They're spear counterparts to one another and didn't have anything to do with each other - till they met on facebook. Modern AU. Elsanna in later chapters. M for swearing, indicated mature themes and possible lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: lolwut?

* * *

"_Holy crap it's so hot!"_

Elsa wiped the sweat from her brow. According to the thermometer on her desk it was well over thirty degrees in her room this Sunday evening. Downing the rest of her coke, she stretched in her chair before refocusing on the game lobby in front of her. She was waiting for one of her friends to return to the keyboard and decided to browse the shop, thinking to herself that she really could use new skins for her champions.

"_Oi guys, what do you think 'bout Atlantean Syndra?"_

"_You sure you wanna spend money on a skin for a champ you never play? And even if you play Synd, you suck balls, Els. Also, just cause you're seeing drawn cold water won't make your room any colder, moron"_  
He got a point.

"_... damn you"_. Elsa sneered. Sometimes she hated her team's blunt honesty with her.

"_Back"_, came a hoarse male voice through her headset.

"_Welcome back idiot, we waited like twenty minutes"_

"_Never said you had to, did I?"_

"_...screw you. Whatever. Where you wanna go? Need my first victory of the day, I'll supp." _Support was her favorite role. While she was fair enough on most positions, she loved the control you had about your team in the mid-game and the team-fights the most. A good support could win team-fights or even games. A bad one doomed his team.

"_I'll ADC, let's fuck 'em up."_

The blonde smirked. League of Legends was great. Pick four friends, either internet friends or those you know in real life, build a team with them and have a great time. Sure, it could be horrible when you played it without anyone you knew, but when you did it was maybe the best game in the world. While two of her friends were fighting with each other who'd go mid, Elsa picked her favorite champion, Karma. It was strange, but she really had around 70% win rate, more than with any other character.

"_Karma again? You sure love her, eh?"_

"_She's hot, she's broken early, she saved your ass more times than you could count, she's my best champ... and did I mention she's hot?"_

"_Ya, you did. And even though you're a lesbo, don't get horny __fantasizing over__ game characters. __At least not now, I don't bloody care what you do when we're offline.__"  
"__Pff, as if you'd be any better.__"_ she retorted laughing.

They stopped their bickering about which champ was great and why when the attendance check popped up in a small extra mirror in the lobby. Pressing ready five times, they waited for the enemies to do the same. They picked their chosen champions and waited for the countdown to finish. Shortly after, the loading screen came up. In terms of direct match-ups, they were up against Jax, Lee Sin, Orianna, Miss Fortune and Leona. Elsa and her friends cursed simultaneously. Jax countered Fiora, Lee Sin was a general pain in the ass but even worse when one plays Shaco and Orianna made live for Anivia difficult. Only their bot lane wasn't completely screwed; Karma was a good pick against Leona and Quinn was a pain to play against for most ADCs anyway.

"_By the way, did any of you get one of the new C85 Touhou albums? Got my hands on Cloud 9 by Alstroemeria, bloody brilliant I tell ya. AFK for a second, getting the music going'"_

"_Nope, didn't buy any of those yet. Oh, we're in-game"_

And thus the game started. Forty three minutes and twenty-six seconds filled with laughter, plays ranging from bronze to platinum, curses, screams of rage, agony and surprise and in the end – a win.

"_GG. One more?" _Elsa was getting excited. It had been an excellent game. She almost managed a perfect score but died once due to a stupid mistake (which she blamed the jungler for). It didn't matter how many games she'd win, she never could stop the adrenaline and endorphins to rush through her body. While it applied mostly to LoL, it applied to every game she played when she managed to overcome whatever obstacle it was that was in her way. Gaming was the love of her life. And it most likely would stay this way forever, Elsa was convinced. After all, while she had fantasies about romance, it was difficult for her due to three reasons – firstly, In real life or when she had to deal with strangers, she was shy and frankly, insecure with herself. Very much so. Which led to second – she was a stay-at-home. Of course, from time to time she'd go out with friends she made at school but she preferred to say inside all day long except when she went to the gym with her best friend. But what made things most difficult for her when it came to romance was her being a lesbian. While she didn't put much thought into what people thought about her for being open about it, it made things much harder – after all, how many girls from, say, eighteen to twenty-three were homosexual and admitted it? Involuntarily, she sighed.

"_Nah, I'm out. Gotta get up early tomorrow. Well then, see ya guys."_

"_Yeah, g'night. What about the rest of you?"_ She secretly hoped her friends would stay online – playing this game with four friends was still acceptable. But if there were less friends and more randoms, the game would become a pretty big pain.

"_Passing. The LCS is starting soon."_ came the sobering answer of her trustworthy bot lane partner. They had great synergy with each other, carrying each other and by expansion the team both in normal fun games as well as ranked.

"_Tch, screw you. Well, I'm out as well, don't wanna risk a heart attack with those bloody randoms. G'night mates."_ She exaggerated but she still didn't want to lose her good mood.

"_Yeah, later. Sleep well and don't dream about Karma."_

_"I dream about whoever the hell I please."_

She closed the LoL-Client and shut down Skype before leaning back in her chair. Flexing her fingers, she was pondering what to do. Suddenly the door to her room crashed open. Jumping in shock, she turned around. Her brother Hans was standing in the door, obviously intoxicated by some stuff. She didn't even need to ask; a disgustingly sweet smell wafted out of his room – he was blazing again. Of course.

"_Hihihihihi, hy Sis ~ You want some?"_ He was swinging the burning joint in his hands in her direction. She glared at him. Sure, she loved him since he was her brother, but at the same time she was disgusted by him and his liking to alcohol and marijuana.

"_No, piss off. And for fuck's sake, you ever heard of something called knocking? You're giving me a heart attack once. Go out and close the damn door. Oh, and turn that godawful music down."_ She barked at him.

"_Pff, take it easy lass. If you wanna have some weed or booze, you know where I'm at."_

He closed the door and walked out. The blonde sighed heavily. He used to be such a sweet and kind boy, now he was just your average stupid teenager. She was his older sibling but didn't manage to keep him away from that stuff which she felt kinda guilty for. Shaking her head and remembering that she had no clue what to do, she stretched again. While doing so (and involuntarily sniffing her armipits in the process), she suddenly knew what she had to do urgently – taking a shower.

Shuffling out of her room, she walked down the hallway. Taking a peek into the living room, she saw her mother sitting behind her PC – as usual. That woman spent almost as much time behind it as she did, being in a romance of sorts with a guy at the other side of the planet. Not for the first time, Elsa shrugged when she thought about it. She stopped caring about what her mother was doing, after all, she was a grown-up woman and had to do what she thought right. But alas, she was an idiot. she already fell for a dude on the internet once, sent him ten thousand bucks – and he never ever wrote her back after that. And she was about to do the same thing again. Of course, Elsa and even her idiotic brother tried to stop her, but did it help? Nope. What about Elsa's father you might ask? Her parents divorced when she was eight years old and she decided to stay with her mother who married again but got divorced again.

Her father meanwhile moved to another city, got to know a woman, married her and became a father once more. She had regular contact to her father, at least via the phone, but didn't actually see him, her stepmother or sister very often. Secretly, Elsa still held a grudge at her parents. Nevertheless, she loved both (and her brother even though she hated to admit it) very much.

Remembering what she was about to do, she turned right and went into the bathroom. Standing in front of the large mirror, she eyed herself with a critical eye. Her platinum blond hair was in disarray – she didn't comb it this morning after standing up. Her clothing consisted of a tank top and pants – her standard attire on weekends. Her crystal clear blue eyes had dark rings under them, proof of her gaming sessions till late in the night. Interestingly, her skin showed no sign of any kind of neglect – it was smooth like silk and creamy white. After undressing herself, she continued to inspect herself. Her body was rather delicate – surprising considering all the junk food she ate and her irregular workout. Her chest wasn't particularly ample, but it was there. She was somewhat proud of her waist/hip region though; slim and yet feminine.

Breaking the observation of her own body, she shrugged, turned around and stepped into the shower.

xXxXxX

Half an hour later, she returned to her room, clad in her pajamas and her freshly washed hair wrapped up in her towel. Plopping herself down on her bed and turning her attention towards her notebook, she started surfing the net again.

"_Eh, TSM versus EG? Gonna be interesting but TSM's gonna screw 'em. Bjergsen's OP after all. After what he did to CLG last Split... Still got a few minutes. Till it starts... And of course twitch's chat is already fucking bonkers. Damn toxics... Everybody knows KR owns both EU and NA"_

Elsa took a sip from the black tea she brew herself. Hot, lots of sugar and a good dash of milk – just the way she loved it. While she listened to the countdown on the stream her phone rang – a friend from school.

T_he fuck he wants right now? Has he seen the time? I swear to God if it's about Pokémon again..._

Indeed, it was about Pokémon. The conversation was over in a few seconds – Elsa barked at her colleague to google whatever he needed and that she wasn't his personal walk through.

_Still can't get comprehend that he never played Pokémon... what kinda childhood did he have?_

The casters on the stream were about to lead the audience into an evening stuffed with pro gaming, epic moments and utter havoc. Elsa opened up a new tab for Facebook to wish her favorite team, TSM, good look. But she noticed something – a friend request. Startled and perplexed, she clicked on it – and saw a ridiculously cute redhead wanting to befriend her. What was visible on her profile pick, she had a light skin with dozens of cute freckles. Her copper hair collided and yet harmonized very well with her teal colored, rather big eyes.

She looked for the name – Anna Cooper. Smirking to herself due to her name almost being the same as her hair color, she clicked on "accept". She was not one to ignore friend requests on Facebook – they made her feel temporarily good and, since they were so rare, they positively surprised her.

Instinctively checking who was online, she noticed the girl she just added being among them. And for the second time that evening, she was surprised about what happened.

_-DING-_

_ Anna Cooper_

_ Um, hy. I've seen you in school lately and wanted to get to know you but was to shy to do so IRL...So, how do you do?_

Elsa was speechless.

Such a thing has never happened before to her.

* * *

**A/N:**

OK, I know there's a need for explanation. I know you're waiting for an update for Frozen Heat, but admittedly, it's bloody tough. I just think the fantasy/close-to-canon thing doesn't fit me. I was just imaging what it would be like if Elsa was a teenage shut-in in our modern times and, well this is what popped up. As you noticed, it's pretty heavy on the gaming (and later on Anime/Manga) front, particularly League of Legends since I'm totally intoxicated by it again.

I'm entirely sure I missed Canon!Elsa's behavior by like a million miles, but I'm trying (it's hard to write from the PoV of a girl as a guy).

So, bear with me, if you like the chapter gimme a review. I also promise that, if I ever feel like writing about Arendelle/Corona again I'll continue Frozen Heat.

What else is there to say... I'm open to and appreciate constructive criticism, so don't hesitate to throw straight at me what you don't like about it and I see to it that I'll change my style accordingly or re-write the respective chapters. Also, I really could use a beta-reader x) (I know that there's a billion errors in there, but I'm no native speaker so I won't be able to find all of them ;_; )

Sooo, with all that said and done, thanks for the love this fic is already getting and stay tuned :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Facebook used Chat! It's super effective!

* * *

Minutes passed while Elsa continued to stare at the flat screen in front of her.

_-DING-_

_Anna Cooper_

_Hey, you there?_

Elsa's mind raced. In contrast to her real life personality, usually she wasn't shy behind her screen. She loved the anonymity of the internet, it was her safe haven to be who she wanted. But that only applied for forums and games. Social media like Facebook was another story since here people knew who she was and her behavior could backfire if she was either too blunt or too coy.

Even so, she wasn't one to be disrespectful or ignore someone a person who contacted her - and maybe even was interested in her. And if Anna really had to overcome her own shyness to write her...

"_Ah, fuck it. Got nothing to lose." _Elsa subconsciously swallowed. Getting a bit nervous for seemingly no reason, she clicked the chat window and started typing.

_Elsa Smith_

_Ya, I'm here, sorry was afk. My mom needed something._

_Way to go dumbass, starting off with a lie,_ she scolded herself.

_Anna Cooper_

_'k. So, like I said, I'd like to get to know you – tell me something 'bout you?_

_Shit, can't tell her straight up that I'm a hopeless nerd. I'm proud of my hobbies but they're not really attractive...thinkthinkthinkthi- hey, wait a second..._

_Elsa Smith_

_First things first – I don't know you, but you seem to know me lol – how come?_

_Anna Cooper_

_Answering a question with a question, huh? Mysterious :P. Honestly, I saw you in the auditorium before school. You didn't seem to notice anything though, you were so lost in the music floating through your head ^~^_

Elsa facepalmed herself. Of course. All kinds of people ran into each other in the auditorium – Geeks and jocks, Punks and Swagger,,. Smirking to herself that a cute (if her way of writing was any indication of her usual self) girl would pay her attention and seek her out on facebook made her feel a bit flattered. In heightened spirits, Elsa answered.

_Elsa Smith_

_Lol, sounds like me. Once I start up the Walkman on the phone, nothing else matters anymore. Sry I oversaw you :P. _

_Anna Cooper_

_Nvm. So, you still owe me answers – who are you, Elsa Smith?_

_-  
Elsa Smith_

_If you must know. Nineteen years old, favorite color purple, got two cats named Isis and Lily, I'm in my final year (attending the informatics orientation), I'm good with languages but suck balls at math... Ya, that's about it. How bout you, Miss Anna Cooper?_

–_-  
Anna Cooper_

_Eighteen year old redheaded hottie ( :P), likewise in my final year, pupil of the sports orientation, got two parrots, favorite color green, pretty average at school._

_Elsa Smith_

_Damn, we're mortal enemies then._

_Anna Cooper_

_Haaaa? Why?_

–_-  
Elsa Smith_

_Students of our orientations are traditional enemies that battle each other to their death x3_

_Anna Cooper_

_Then no one will ever know that we got into contact, unfufufu~_

Elsa laughed. Anna really _was _a cutie. But it was strange, from what Anna just texted her they literally were a stark contrast to one another. They continued to chat with each other for a while. Elsa positively forgot about the match she was looking forward to watch for a whole week because she had such a good time with Anna. When they were backbiting their shared enemy, their math teacher, something happened.

_Anna Cooper_

_True, true. God knows I'm glad once I'll never have to see him again ^~^. Haaa. Y'know Elsa, you're a blast to spend time with over the net. Wanna hang out irl once?_

The sip of tea Elsa had in her mouth found it's way back out again as she coughed. Cursing, she picked a tissue from her nightstand and cleared up the puddle before reading the message again. Being friends over the net was one thing, but actually meeting the person in real life... As if Anna read her mind, a message popped up before Elsa could answer.

_Anna Cooper_

_Two choices – either you meet me after school or... No, wait you only got this choice ;) Don't worry, I won't bite. Except you like it? ^~^_

_Waitwaitwaitwait, is she flirting with me? __No way... _Elsa's pale face flashed crimson. _What a tease. _Still, for the second time that evening, Elsa wondered if she could actually lose something by meeting that girl. Since she already was downtown when school ended, she could easily spend two or three hours with a nice person – and maybe... Almost sighing, Elsa answered.

_Elsa Smith_

_A'ight, got me. Friday after school, I'll meet you in front of the bookstore at, say, half past one?_

_Anna Cooper_

_Ha, my charm strikes again, hehe. Alright, half past one it is. So, just took a look at the clock, I should be gone. Need my beauty sleep :P. Good night, looking forward to Friday ;)_

_Elsa Smith_

_Um, yeah, good night :)_

_-Anna Cooper has gone offline-_

"_Holy shit, did that just really happen?"_, Elsa asked no one in particular. Well, the chat history was proof it indeed did happen. She still couldn't get over it that a few hours ago she wouldn't have dreamt of hanging out on Friday with a cute girl that was quite obviously interested in her – but interested in what kind of way? She didn't swing particularly towards "flirt" or "friend" during their conversation, she balanced it pretty well most of the time. That tease with the biting though...

She was taken back to reality when her phone rang - again. Absentmindedly, she picked it up, accepted the call and pressed it to her ear.

"_Oi Els, evening again. I'll try once more; Say, what's better for my Absol, Sucker Punch or- *click*"_

She sighed. He really, REALLY should try to use google for once. Stretching her body again and shutting down her notebook, Elsa went to brush her teeth before going to bed.

xXxXxX

The next morning dawned. Elsa has slept well despite laying awake for well over an hour getting excited for no reason – after all there were five more days to go before she had her could-be date. According to the clock it was quarter past six in the morning. School would start at eight and she needed around fifty minutes from her residence into the heart of the city – if public transport was reliable for once, meaning she had roughly an hour left before she needed to get going.

Being the first person up, she decided to wake up her family, take a quick shower and prepare breakfast for herself. Slipping into her bathrobe, she walked out of her room and moved towards Hans' room. When she tried to open the door, it was locked.

"_Figures."_ Starting to pound at the door, she spoke up in a loud voice_ "Hey, lazy-ass, get up. Morning already, school wouldn't love seeing you absent again!"_. No reaction. She repeated the procedure once more before the door unlocked and her sibling propped his head through the opening, yawning loudly.

"_'Ey sis, how ya doin? Jus' lemme go back to sleep, ain't gonna miss a thing"_ He smiled tiredly at her and rubbed his eyes.

"_Pf, as if. Come on, move your butt out of your room before I move you out and get yourself ready. Oh, and you would miss English prep lessons. Don't wanna risk you tainting our family name in school by failing your exam again, it backfires on me if you fuck up."_

Yep. Hans attended the same school as she did. What was even worse – he was merely two years younger than her but four school years beneath her – he already failed classes twice and was at his last chance to stay at this particular school.

"_Y' can be a real bitch, y' know? A'ight, I'll go but stop nagging..." _came his grumpy answer. Elsa shook her head slightly and moved towards the living room where her mother slept since she had no bedroom; It was a small three room apartment they lived in – one room for her, one for her brother, a living room/dining area and of course a bathroom and a toilet in two seperate rooms. When she reached the couch, she lowered her upper body and shook her mother's shoulder slightly.

"_Oi, Ma, wake up. It's almost half past six, you need to get up for work."_ Shaking her again, a sleepy reply came. _"Lemme sleep sweetie, I can miss a day once in a while_". _Always the same with those two,_ Elsa thought to herself.

"_Nah, you can't. You just got the job a month away so you can't just take a day off. Get your lazy butt off that couch, dress up and get to work!"_

Finally opening her eyes, her mother's brown eyes locked with her own startling blue ones. Just as she was about to say something, she yawned loudly. Laughing, Elsa helped her up.

"_Gonna make some coffee, get yourself cleaned up."_

"_Aye ma'am."_ Her mother retorted grinning, yawned loudly again and moved towards the bathroom.

It was their usual behavior in the morning. And the day. And mostly the evening. Short long story, even if Elsa had her problems with her brother and her mother, she still had a acceptable and great relationship with them respectively. Especially her mother and her fooled around quite a bit with each other.

Back to the presence – Elsa was standing in the kitchen, pouring coffee powder into the percolator. Really, she poured it. Seven heaped cups of coffee seemed about right – she loved her coffee strong, dark and hot, especially in the early hours of the day to kick it off. One or two cups were enough to keep her awake for school and when she came home she'd drink her favorite – a blend of hot chocolate and coffee she hadn't named yet – but it was addicting.

Turning on the coffee machine, she took random stuff out of the fridge and put it on the table along with three sets of tableware. Just as she was about to pour the finished coffee into the prepared cups, her mother came out of the bathroom, looking safe and sound, she indicated that the sanitation were hers to us with a thumb over her shoulders.

Elsa told her mother she'd take a shower and that Elsa would join her for breakfast later. Hurrying into the bath, she threw her pajamas off her body, jumped behind the curtain, jumped in surprise when the cool water hit her (she forgot her mother liked cool showers), jumped out of the curtain, into her bathrobe again and left the bath before quickly drying herself and putting on some randomly picked clothes (if anything, Elsa couldn't care less what to wear when she was going to school).

"_ELSA! Hurry it up honey or else you'll be late...again!"_

Sighing, the blonde hurried out of her room and took a quick breakfast before rushing out of the apartment, down the stairs and to the bus stop.

xXxXxX

The trip to school was nothing special – she waiting for the bus, got on it, sat down, took out her E-Book reader (she was using it to read it fanfictions, there were some nifty programms to easily download them), read until she was on the main square, got off the bus, onto a tram, got off it after a few stations and was at school – around fifty minutes drive, twice a day.

School was also nothing special – she got scolded for barely being punctual, had to take a spontanous oral exam in both English and French (she aced both), failed a spontanous exam in maths (nothing special, really. She always failed maths) and also was picked to repeat what has happened during the last chemistry lesson (Yep. Her school loved every kind of spontanous exams).

During lunchbreak she fooled around with her classmates, lost her temper when her colleague who still had no clue about Pokémon pestered her again and got into a heated argument whether Haruhi or Yuki were best girl with a fellow anime-addict. In a nutshell, a perfectly normal day at school.

However, when she was about to leave school and head home, she saw _her _sitting amongst her friends, laughing about something she Elsa coulnd't hear. Her first thought was that Anna was even more attractive in real life than her profile picture on facebook would suggest. Then, she thought the way small crinkles appeared in her outer corners of her eyes when she laughed were cute. And then she thought her heart just stopped a beat – Anna was smiling at her and gave her a small wave. Her eyes were directed straight into Elsa's face, mustering her intensly.

Elsa reluctantly returned the wave (without noticing tht she averted her glance for a split-second and her face flashing red), leading Anna to wink at her before turning to her friends again.

One of her colleagues bumped into her shoulder before pointing at Anna with his thumb.

_"Damn, ain't she just some sweet eye candy?"_

_"You bet your ass she is.."_ Elsa answered absentmindedly.

She started to walk out of the auditorium while trying her best to ignore a strange fluffy feeling in her guts. _Hey, stop it me, __this is too sudden, __I'm not prepared yet,_ she thought to herself.

* * *

**A/N:**

So, how did you like this chapter? I know I told you that Elsa is going to be shy, and she really is, but I wrote her as a prime candidate for a phenomenon: pretty much every person is much more daring and open over the internet, even if they are already well acquainted with the person behind the other screen in real life. Also, yes, towards Hans Elsa is quite the rough and strict girl (didn't want to write bitch XD), but it's her style to care for him since she feels like he needs a strict hand that neither her mother nor her father can properly provide. And in regards to Miss Cooper – well the first step is often the most difficult, even if you're an outgoing and open person.

Due to the lack of a better idea how to properly format this, I decided to go with the obvious format for the chat between the two of them. I'm aware that it could be irritating to read this way, but I've got no clue whatsoever how to signal the FB-Chat otherwise. Also, the –DING- will only be used when it's a FB-Scene and only at the beginning of those scenes. I fear this might become a pretty dialogue-driven fanfic and I know that my dialogue writing abilities are rather poor, but please bear with it. Furthermore, it's my first try at writing romance. It looks so easy when others do it, but I'm sure I'll fuck it up badly at some point or another. If you got any good suggestions about how to (not what I, I already got that mapped out) write romance without it becoming extremely cheesy, I'd be overjoyed. :)

Also, thanks in squares for the love the fic is getting, 20 followers in four days (as of the time I wrote the chapter) is about the same as my first try on a fic got after three months. I already love you guys ^~^

Stay tuned and thanks for reading, following, reviewing and favoriting :P


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: She's a qtpie.

* * *

"_What the fuck are you doin', Els!? Holy shit I knew we shouldn't have let you ADC!"_, her jungler screeched in agony and rage.

"_Ah, shut your puss. I told you I suck at AD and need training!"_, Elsa tried to defend herself.

"_Ya, no shit Sherlock, it's obvious that you need training – badly. ", _came an almost desperate and yet definitely much more pissed answer.

"_Whatever. Just let us finish this nightmare and I promise I ain't ADC-ing in your presence again, ok?"_ She snapped back. Really, today wasn't her best day – she was unfocused, easily annoyed and especially toxic in her shouts when something went wrong, even towards her team. She didn't tell them about her some-kind-of-an meeting with Anna in the auditorium though – by now, Elsa was sure she had developed a crush on that girl. _Sure, a crush after just knowing her for, like, a day_, she mocked herself. But she did have this wobbly feeling when she thought about Anna – and she didn't dare stopping by Facebook because she didn't really know what to write about should the redhead text her. So she concluded for herself _"if I don't show up, I can't fuck up"_.

"_Pff, deal." _came the snarling answer to her proposal.

The five of them battled on and somewhat miraculously actually won their game – it was close. Ridiculously so. If their midlaner hadn't killed three of the enemies at a Baron attempt, they'd lose.

After the game, three of the five people of their pre-made group pretty much instantly left. The only person who stayed online was the one of those four that Elsa knew personally – her best friend. A tall, burly man called Kristoff. His appearance was dominated by that blond mob of hair on his head. Some time ago he used to wear it short, but he decided to grow it out and tie it up in a ponytail. Elsa admitted, she liked this new look way more than his old hairdo – it gave him a certain, bold aura. Additionally, he went with the trends and grew himself an impressive full beard. Combined with that, he looked like he was at least five years older than he actually was – 19, the same age as Elsa, but Kristoff looked like he was in the middle of his twenties. His outgoing personality combined with a surprising depth of character and loyalty to his friends made him pretty popular with women, something Elsa envied him for. She really did wonder how he managed to develop from being a grumpy kid to a well-liked young man – it was like he did a 180° overnight.

As if he was reading her thoughts, he spoke up.

"_Els, wanna duo?"_Despite her being really bad today, his voice was his usual tone without any real hint of anger. Kristoff actually almost never raised his voice – and when he did, you better ran because then you managed to piss him off.

"_Sure, why not, could use that feel of superiority when we kick someones ass"_. It was true, they we're complete monsters when they took botlane together. Kristoff was exactly a League ahead of her, he was Gold five, but they occasionally owned platinum players due to their great synergy with each other.

"_A'ight, queue us in."_

The next ten minutes or so were spent in silence. The bans came, they called botlane, got it and locked their champions in (Leona for Elsa, Ezreal for Kristoff) and waited for the game to start. Their teams were rather balanced with a slight edge in favor to the enemies but they were confident.

Kristoff and Elsa instantly started to pressure the enemies and within five minutes Kristoff and Elsa had two kills and assists each on their accounts. Playing with Kristoff felt good and was easy. The two of them understood each other without words, knowing when to be passive or aggressive. Just as Elsa thought the whole game would be played in silence, Kristoff broke the silence.

"_So, Els, what is wrong with you today? Trouble at school?" _He had no worry but an overwhelming curiosity in his voice. Startled and internally cursing Kristoff for knowing her so well, Elsa answered that nothing was wrong, she just wasn't lucky today.

"_Please, stop bullshitting me. You're not cursing at the enemies when they escape us, you don't laugh at me when I miss CS today, You forgot to ward river..."_ Slight annoyance sneaked in his voice while he continued to play. That was one thing she liked so much about him – that he was brilliant at multitasking and managed to pay equal amounts of attention to two things at the same time.

Elsa sighed. _"O__K OK__, you got me. It's... You know...I um, met someone. Or __actually__ not "met" per se but rather chatted with that person. Like really long yesterday. And today I saw that person in the auditorium and well... I think I got a crush... __Just can't get he-that person out of my head, y'know?__"_ her face flashed crimson, she never had been good at talking about things that bothered her and that she actually told someone didn't make things easier.

"_So you finally met a chick, huh? __And don't refer to her as "that person", it makes you sound a bit stupid.__ So, that's actually great news! Why are you so down about it?"_ He continued to ask while he slew the enemy ADC, Support and Jungler in that order with Elsa's help.

"_'Cause we're so different. Not even talking about our hobbies, heck I don't even know yet what exactly she likes to do in her spare time. But overall... she texted me on Facebook, meaning she's much more outgoing __than me__. She's attending the sports orientation in contrast to my informatics orientation. She likes green, I like purple. Hell, even our pets are s__pear __co__unterparts__ – my cats to her birds. Kris, she got BIRDS."_ She told him with an emphasis on the last word.

His answer was laughing (and the game announced that he was legendary).

"_That's what worries you lass? Ever heard of "__opposites attract__"? __Seriously though, that's all? Heck, if I would worry about __such small things__ I'd never get laid."_ Elsa cringed at the way he put it but couldn't help but agree – not that she'd tell him though. She hated it when he was right.

"_Ya I know but you know as well that I can't stop thinking about every possible outcome. And it doesn't help that I'm socially completely incapable. Asking someone out, suddenly kissing someone or even confessing my feels... Nah, can't do it. Just isn't me to be so bold. Btw, care 'bout that brush, Thresh's in there."_

"_Woha, close one. Fucking hook. Ya I know but I already told you that you have to overcome this fear." _He answered, his voice sounding a bit more annoyed. He didn't want to have the same discussion with her for the umpteenth time.

"_And I already told you to tell me how and I'll do it._" Elsa's own annoyance started to grow. She knew she was a bloody coward in terms of social interactions, but when your best friend adds insult to injury it's even worse.

"_Can't do that, you have to do it yourself. Woha, nice ult, thanks for the peel sis."_ His voice was sober, maybe with a bit of something like pity mixed in it.

"_Great answer. Whatever. Luckily she took a part from me and asked me out, we meet on friday." _She nonchalantly informed him.

"_... Pics?" _Kristoff asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"_Fuck you. And what should I take pics off even? Nothing special wil happen." _Yep, Elsa's annoyance continued to grow. Kristoff really only had one thing on his mind, huh?

"_Maybe. But if it does... pics?"+_

xXxXxX

"_Gonna catch 'em all, Pokémon!"_

Anna's voice echoed through her room. Her N3DS in hands, she re-played Pokémon Y. For the fourth time. God she loved Pokémon. And Games in General. And Anime. And Books. She kept it a secret though since her friends at school were all like "_how old are you, twelve?" - _if she was lucky. If she wasn't lucky... She knew how her colleagues thought about most gamers, be they in the informatic orientation or generally speaking – in their eyes, they were all stinking losers who didn't do anything but gaming, gaming and some more gaming, maybe took a shower once a month and didn't know how to handle other people. Whenever they started to talk about gaming, Anna had to fight an urge to smack them for their ignorance and prejudices.

She continued to hum the Pokémon tune while she rolled around in bed. Laying down her 3DS for a second and stretching her arms, she looked around her room, which was a mess. Bras, panties, dresses, trousers, sheets of paper, books, everything was scattered on her floor. Anna wasn't a tidy person at all. It didn't matter how often her parent's scolded her for it, she would always reply _"I like some chaos, it makes life fun. Tidiness is so boring"_.

Suddenly, it knocked on her door.

"_Anna, dinner's ready. Did you do your homework already? How was training? Have you showered yet?"_

Her mother. A strict person, putting much importance on success in school and sports. Of course, Anna loved her, but she often clashed with her lately because she didn't want to stay under her mother's thumb anymore. Anna wanted her freedom and wanted to go out and have fun when her mother tried to force her to stay inside and learn. Luckily, her mother put pressure on her biggest passion – sports.

In fact, she was so into it that, at the age of 18, she almost held a black belt in Karate, a fact she took great pride in. The training her mother mentioned went very well – she managed to flatten two of her instructors without breaking much of a sweat. More impressively, she even managed to get the children training in her Dojo under control – which was important since she herself was a junior instructor.

Shouting through he door, she told her mother that it indeed went well, that she did her homework, that she hadn't showered yet and that she would be in the living room for dinner in a few minutes.

Once she heard her mother shuffle away, she turned her attention back to the game to safe it. The familiar tune rang in her ears before she shut down her 3DS and got up from her bed. She quickly threw some clothes on her (she sure as hell wouldn't sit down to dine with her parents or her older brother in her undergarments), took her cellphone, turned off the lights in her room, locked the door behind her (no one was allowed to enter when she wasn't in it – it took her an eternity to convince her family of this) and went into the living room.

Her family already was waiting for her. Sitting down across her mother, she looked at the plate in front of her – today's dinner was Chinese Food. A smile started to split her face. She loved Asian food, in particular Sushi. But she also loved Burgers. Or Viennese Schnitzel. Or Pizza.

To put it short, she was a big eater – justified since her body burned much calories with all the exercise she got. She still remembered her wolfing down three chops with salad and french fries after her first trip to the gym.

Her parents asked her a few questions before falling silent. Her brother Sven didn't say anything in the first place. He was a strange person, being noisy when others were silent and quiet when others were noisy – and he seemed to life in his own world. Her parents on the other hand were very much living in the here and now. Both of them very successful at their job and led a stable relationship – stable but boring.

Dinner was over after just around half an hour. After cleaning up her tableware, Anna headed for the bathroom: she had noticed she really needed a shower – she was smelling like hell. Within moments, she was standing on the tile floor nude. Her body was reflected a bit by the glass doors of the wardrobe where towels, spare bathrobes and other utensils were stored. She was looking at her reflection with a satisfied expression on her face. She wasn't skinny but toned. Hints of her ABS were showing through her firm and flat stomach. Her legs were smooth, slim and elegant. Her arms had no spare fat to speak off, nor were they very buff. But most importantly (at least for Anna) – her butt was as if it had been carved from stone – taut and perfectly round.

Nodding at herself, she pulled her cellphone from the heap of clothes on the ground and popped open her music player app – she couldn't shower without music anymore, it was like an addiction. Not showering with music, no, music itself. She couldn't live without it.

"_Hmmm... Metal, Classic, Electronic... Let's go with riffs 'n' screams today."_

Her playlist started to play (it kicked off with Guardians of Aasgard by Amon Amarth) and she let the water pour over her body. The feeling of the driplets sliding down her form had a very relaxing effect on her – and it caused her to think.

She was pondering about her success in school. Despite all of her work she was pretty average – OK, granted, she managed a B on her most recent English exam, but a good result like that was the exception. Her lack of success didn't actually bother her much, it was her parent's reaction that was hurting her very much (not that she'd tell them). It seemed to her, no matter what she'd do, it'd never be enough to keep her parents satisified. She did realize a while ago that her parents actually were trying to project themselves onto her, whether she wanted it or not. But she also realized a while ago that worrying her brain wouldn't do any good. She shrugged and drew her thoughts to something much more enjoyable – Elsa, the blonde cutie.

Of course she already knew Elsa was cute when Anna got into contact with her. But Elsa's reaction to her today in the auditorium was just _adorable_. The way her face flashed red and she looked away before Elsa returned Anna's wave was just unbearably sweet. The moment Anna saw her this way she ponderd for a second if she should just rush over to her, swipe her feet from the floor, catch her in a melodramatic way and hold her. There were a couple of problems though- she didn't have the courage for one. Also, she wasn't inclined to let the entire school know she was swinging both ways. And, most importantly, she would definitely scare off Elsa by doing so.

As much as she wanted to keep thinking about Elsa and how Anna would spend her time with her when they'd hang out, a strong pounding on the door interrupted her thoughts.

"_ANNA! Get out of there, you're in for almost half an hour. You're wasting all the hot water. And turn down that noise!"_

Jumping in surprise, she left the shower cucible, wrapped herself and her hair in her Bathrobe and a towel respectively, shut down the music and grabbed her hairdryer before leaving the room. Her Father was standing in front of her, tapping his foot on the floor impatiently.

"_Finally. There are other people that'd like to take a shower, you know?"_

Showing past her, he vanished in the room before locking the door shut.

Anna sighed and went back to her room. After changing into her Pajamas, she plopped down onto her bed, took her notebook from the nightstand and started browsing the net. After she read the current chapter of her favorite fanfiction (even though she never played the game), she stopped by Facebook. Somehow she found herself reading her conversation with Elsa from the day before.

"_Well, this cutie-pie is one thing to look forward to ~."_

Smiling to herself and earnestly looking forward to see her again soon, maybe at school tomorrow, she shut down her notebook, turned off the lights and went to bed.

* * *

A/N:

This humble writer here is terribly sorry about the procrastination – I'm only one week away from graduation from highschool, so I got like wtf amounts to study. With that cleared, let's talk a bit about the chapter, shall we?

Let's start with the title I gave this chapter – honestly, I suck at coming up with names for stuff. So I decided to go with stuff related to the internet for the chapters if you didn't notice. The first chapter is named after a Meme; lolwut? Is a phrase used to indicate confusion (lol what if written properly). The second chapter is also named after a Meme, originating from Pokémon's iconic battle system (x used y! It's super effective). And the current chapter is a nudge towards one of my favorite lol professionals, Dignitas' ADC Imaqtpie.  
So, what did we learn about Elsa – she's socially incapable due to her shyness and doesn't come out of her shell. And her best friend is, well, not wanna say a pimp, but a lady's man. Ironic, no? Opposites attract, indeed. Also, Anna – who would've thought, huh? Bonus points to whoever finds yet another contrast between her and Elsa.

One thing I'd like to clarify - adding the writing from Anna's PoV is an experiment, not sure if I continue this dual-PoV writing or not, so don't get used to it yet :P (but tell me if you like it ^^).

Also, I'm gonna be honest, I put (and will continue) to put a bit of things I like into Elsa and Anna as well as add a nudge to my own real life here and there (the orientation of the schools for example – frankly, I suck at completely coming up with things ***wry smile***)

Thanks for reading, if you liked it, gimme a review. And of course, constructive criticism is asked for :) . And btw, I'm very sorry that my A/Ns are so ridiculously long, I just can't seem to stop writing when it comes to them X_X


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Doki-Doki

* * *

Tuesday to Thursday went by in a flash. To sum it up curtly, she scored well in an English exam on Tuesday, was at the gym with Kristoff on Wednesday and had a six-game winning streak on Thursday in her LoL-Match history.

Everything was seemingly alright with her, but Kristoff knew better.

"_So blondie, you nervous 'cause of tomorrow?"_ he asked her after they both logged out from LoL only to log in to Osu!.

"_Yea, I guess you could say that. I've seen her in the auditorium again today, but she didn't notice me. I almost ran into my informatics teach since I got my eyes glued on her."_ Elsa admitted.

"_Phew, that lass hit you like a train, no?"_ he teased.

"_Nah no shit Sherlock. Don't state the obvious."_

Laughing, Kristoff picked the first of many songs they would be playing – Oath Sign by LiSA.

Wanting to change the topic, Elsa spoke up.

"_Everytime I hear this tune I think to myself "I really, really, REALLY have to rewatch Fate/Zero again. But there's so many great shows coming up right now... ffs, if I only had more time..."_

"_Don't change the topic."_ Kristoff couldn't keep the amusement out of his voice.

"_Damn you bro."_ came Elsa's snarled answer.

"_Haha. Sooo, what are you ladies gonna do? Any clue yet?"_ Kristoff sounded curious. Damn. He awas unbearable if he was curious. The (awesome) Japanese music continued to float through their headsets while Elsa was coming up with an answer that, hopefully, would be enough for Kris.

"_Dunno. It was Anna's idea in the first place, let's see what she comes up with." _

"_What if she knocks you out, pulls you to a dark place and has her way with you? You are hot, after all."_

"_Geez, what the fuck is crossing your mind? Sicko. But -"_ Elsa didn't even try to hide her growing sarcasm _"-while it wouldn't be gentle, at least I'd finally get laid. And maybe-"_ her voice was dripping with snarking by now_ "- I'll fall madly in love with my rapist and she keeps me as her pet and we live happy ever after."_ Elsa always got sarcastic when somebody or something annoyed her. And, well, Kristoff was a master when it came to annoying her.

"_Would be nice, yeah... Even if that really is... twisted." _

"_Shut ya puss."_

"_Yeah, whatever. Hey Els, I'm off for today, gotta get some rest. My boss needs me in a conference tomorrow morning. G'night sis."_

After bidding Kristoff farewell, Elsa decided she should get ready for bed as well. After all, tomorrow was school again. And then she'd be meeting _her_ properly for the first time. The more she thought about her soon-to-be meeting with the attractive redhead, the more nervous she actually got. She'd never been on something comparable to a date before, let alone with someone she was interested in.

"_Elsa, go take your shower __or else__ there's no hot water left!"_ Her mother shouted.

"_Ya, coming."_

Tomorrow would be an important day.

XxxXxX

Anna was fuming. She clashed with her mother. Again. She just dropped the information that she'd be home late (not telling her why though) and her mother started throwing a tantrum – about that she'd like to know such a thing earlier, that Anna had to procrastinate what she had planned since her mother already made plans for her that friday...

In the end, Anna started shouting at her mother and told her in not-so-nice words to get out of her room and let her alone. As soon as the door to her room was shut, Anna jumped to it and locked it.

Her week, excluding Monday, up to now has been kinda miserable. She failed maths on tuesday, hurt her foot on wednesday and due to this, she wasn't able to attend her training today. Frankly put, she was pissed off. And then her mother had the nerves to try and force her to do re-schedule what Anna was looking forward the most this week – Elsa.

It was strange, but she had the feeling that she would become great friends (if not more) with the shy blonde. Sure, they'd never talked before in real life, but what she learned about her made her curious and the way she wrote her messages was suggesting she really was a nice person.

Anna plopped herself down in front of her desk and looked at what was laying in front of her – homework. Lots of it. The redhead groaned – it wasn't that she was against good education, in fact she even liked studying, but it was the way school teached her new things. By forcing her to learn what others thought might be necessary. She was looking forward to study exactly what she wanted to at University – but she absolutely despised school.

"_Oh well, nothing good will come from complaining about it. Let's do this shit..."_

Yep, Anna was _really_ looking forward to the next day.

XxxXxX

The next morning came. It was the same procedure again for Elsa – convincing her brother to go to school, waking her mother up, taking a quick shower, munching on a hasty prepared breakfast before grabbing her bag and make a run for the bus stop.

School was the same as usual. While others would be proud, Elsa hardly noticed her English teacher's praise for her performance in particular and the class in general. Elsa also hardly spent attention to the informatics classes or French. And religion... well, she used the time to try PCB again. She managed to reach the final Boss but then she failed.

When the bell finally rang, she got up as quickly as possible and made her way to the door. She turned on her mobile and checked the time – half past noon. It would take her roughly half an hour to get to the book store where she'd meet Anna. Once she'd be there she'd have another thirty minutes to browse the store.

She quickly strode towards the gates of her school before she noticed somebody catching up with her. A hand grabbed her shoulder and gasping breaths could be heard behind her.

"_Phew, why are you in such a hurry Elsa?"_ A female voice reached her ear.

"_Because I have to be somewhere soon, Zelli." _

Coming to a halt, the hurried girl turned around. What met here eyes was a ridiculously long mob of blonde hair arranged in a thick braid, a strikingly beautiful face and bright green eyes, all belonging to her other best friend and confidante Rapunzel "Zelli" Crown.

After hearing Elsa's answer, her green eyes seemingly began to glow a bit.

"_You have to be somewhere? I'm curious! Why? C'mon, tell me!" _

Elsa started walking again. She could literally hear the bounce in Rapunzel's step.

"_I'm just a bit tight on time today. I gotta be at the book store at half past one, that's all you need to know." _

Rapunzel gasped exaggerated. _"Oh my god, heavens! Is it was I think it is? Aaaaaaaare you on your way to your first daaaaaaaate? Seriously though, feeding me more information... beginners mistake, Els. Ha! You facepalmed! And that expression on your face is all like "damnit." I got it spot on, wou!"_ Elsa was asking herself three things at the same - why was she even friends with that curious piece of curiousity with some I-stick-my-nose-where-it-doesn't-belong added in for good measure. Secondly she wondered why she even started talking. And thirdly – was it a crime to suffocate her so she would stop screaming in joy?

"_Yea, you got it. Good job."_ Sarcasm was dripping from her voice _"Now, don't you have to go on a date or something yourself with Eugene?"_

"_Nah, my boy's not in town until Sunday. Said something 'bout "I'll bring you the most awesome pearl I can find in the sea, honey!" before jumping into his car and driving off. You know him, he's pretty spontaneous." _

"_Pff, whatever. Well, gotta go left here. See you Zelli. Oh, and one thing. You tell ANYBODY about this and you won't see tomorrow 'cause I'll tickle you to death, got it?" _Elsa couln't be seriously mad at Rapunzel who just flashed her a perfect ear-to-ear grin, gave her a thumbs up and went to the right.

Shrugging, Elsa walked up to the tram station. Not thirty mintues later she was in the store and thumbed through random Manga while doing her best to keep her nervousness in check.

XxxXxX

It was two p.m. and Anna still hadn't showed up. Elsa was seriously thinking about just leaving and if she'd only be pranked by the redhead. It was unlikely but it wasn't outside the realm of possibilities.

Also, she couldn't even text Anna since she didn't have her mobile number and her phone couldn't connect to the WiFi in the story, so Facebook was out of question as well. All that was left for Elsa was waiting. She concluded that if Anna wouldn't show up in the next fifteen minutes, she'd just leave. Getting up from her seat facing the windows, she decided to buy the Manga she'd read and leave the shop to wait outside.

Just as she stepped outside, someone called out in her direction. Looking surprised, she turned her head to her left. A mob of strawberry blonde hair was moving towards her.

"_Hey. Sorry I'm late, it's a bit tough moving quickly in this." _

Elsa stared at Anna – she had no Idea what the other girl meant.

"_Oh, I didn't tell you. Look at my foot."_

_Oh a __splint__,_ Elsa thought to herself. _That explains quite a bit, yeah._

"_Um, hy. What's happened? Your foot I mean."_

Anna smiled at her. It was the most beautiful thing Elsa had seen the whole week. Her soft pink lips curled up, the wrinkles she found so adorable in the auditorium back then returned and her eyes lit up a bit.

"_Eh, nothing special. A sports injury. Kicked my trainer a bit too hard I guess."_

"_You kicked... your trainer?"_

"_Yeah. I train Karate. In fact, I'm a brown belt already."_

Elsa stared at the girl. She was delicate and slim, no mountains of muscles to speak off or anything similar.

"_That's... wow."_

Anna laughed. _For sure, that's how an angel sounds,_ Elsa thought to herself.

The strawberry blonde girl stopped laughing and inclined that they started walking. Side by side, they went down the walkway at a slow stroll. They didn't talk much and spent the time until they reached their destination, a river with a beautiful promenade accompying it, in silence.

But alas, there was an obstacle that Elsa forgot about but came back to her mind once she saw it. _Crap. Stairs. Anna shouldn't walk down there with her foot being injured..._

"_Ah, damn. Forgot about them. Elsa, care to lend me your arm?"_

Dumbfounded, Elsa asked Anna why she'd need her arm.

"_For support. I can walk down stairs but I need something to help me a bit. And there's ony one railing."_

Before the blonde could say anything, Anna already had slung her arm around Elsa's and started dragging her to the stairs. Anna's arm was warm and soft under the fabric of her shirt and Elsa could've sworn, her own arm was pressed against something rather soft...

_Toclosetoclosetoclose!_

Completely unaware of Elsa's reluctance towards physical contact (and her slight feeling of uneasiness due to their closeness), Anna finally picked up their conversation from before up again.

"_So, you know how I got my injury. And I think from that you can conclude, that I _LOVE_ sports. But what about you? How do you spend your time?"  
Shit, here goes. It was nice while it lasted. _Elsa thought to herself. Maybe it was an exaggeration, but she still got nervous.

Clearing her throat and bracing herself for Anna's reaction, she started.

"_I, um, love... Games. Like I REALLY love 'em."_

"_Games? Like Monopoly?"_ Anna asked, secretly knowing exactly which games Elsa was talking about already. She just liked to see the blonde flustered. It was so cute seeing her blush and averting her eyes to not meet hers.

"_No... I'm talking about Video Games." Elsa forced out._

"_Hmmmm, I see. Which ones?"_

_Wow, that... went better than expected._

"_Um, especially League of Legends. But I play a lot of different stuff. I don't like FPS' though."_

"_Really?"_

_Uh-oh, I don't like the sound of that "really"..._

"Yeah."

"_I never could get the hang of it. It seems to be fun to play but I tried it and... well, not my cup of tea. I do play some games myself though. Don't think me childish, but I love Pokémon!"_ Anna stated as if it was nothing special and continued walking.

_A'ight, you're out of th... wait, what? Hot, sporty and somewhat of a gamer... Where's the hidden cam?_ Saying that Elsa was surprised was a understatement. She was overwhelmed and didn't notice she stopped walking and stood on the stairs.

Anna stopped as well, turned around and looked at Elsa with a look of utmost amusement on her face.

"_What? You think a sport nut doesn't play video games too? While it's true that I don't have much time for 'em, I still enjoy them. But I feel like there's something else you didn't tell me?" _Anna teased. They continued walking down the stairs. Just as Elsa was about to admit that she was a nut for Anime and Manga too, Anna's phone rang. And her ringtone was Hare Hare Yukai. Anna unlocked their arms and answered the call. Elsa was staring at her.

_Alright, you GOT to be kidding me. _

"_Sorry, my mother. Phew, lucky nobody called me in school. Idiotic as I am I forgot to mute my phone. Would've been a catastrophe of epic porportions for my reputation in class. Um, Elsa, I'm sorry but I gotta go soon, we got at best half an hour left. I totally forgot that I got an appointment with my orthopedist today..."_

"_... YOU WATCH ANIME?"_

Irritated by Elsa's outburst, Anna turned to her again once she reached the bottom of the stairs and was on stable grounds again.

"_Um, yes? I don't see what's so special about it. Care to explain?"_ taking aback by Anna's sudden hardness in her voice, Elsa stumbled a bit.

"_W-well, it's just that you're in the sports orientation, a sportsman and I bet my ass you're popular as hell in your class... so you playing games and watching anime doesn't fit the grand scheme. It does fit for me though cause I'm well, in the informatics orientation where it's almost a prerequisite to be some sort of nerd." _

"_Exactly. It doesn't fit the grand scheme. So, please, under NO CIRCUMSTANCES, tell my classmates about it. I know I may sound like your average "I wanna be so popular with everybody in my class" girl, but I don't want to lose my face. Can you do me that favor? Preeeeeeeeeetty please?" _

_How could I say no to these eyes, _Elsa asked herself. Those big, round, moss green eyes...

Sighing dramatically, the blonde answered – but her curiousity was picked.

"_Don't worry, I won't tell anybody. Besides, I don't have anything to do with your class anyway. But tell me, what do you mean by "losing face"?"_

Now it was Anna's turn to heave a heavy sigh.

"_My class... I like most of them, we get along well. But as you informatic guys do have prejudices – hey, don't look at me like that,I know that most of you think us brainless and addicted to steroids - we got some nasty opinions about you along the lines of "they don't shower, they only play games, they do themselves a dozen times a day", blablabla. And if it would come out that I enjoy what they despise..."_  
Anna shuddered. And Elsa had to admit, there really was a long history of "war" between the both flagship orientations of her school. Now that Anna mentioned it, it surely wouldn't bode all to well with her reputation in class if they knew she hung out with a pupil of sports and, worse even, sometimes pumped iron herself...

"_Well, I won't tell anybody. But same to you, don't tell anybody in my class that I'm hanging out with you -and that I'm sometimes pumping iron."_

Anna laughed.

"_Don't worry, they wouldn't believe the last part. I still got like twenty minutes left – you wanna sit down and talk?"_

The redhead nudged the blonde in the side lightly.

"_Sounds good to me."_

xXxXxX

Back at home, Elsa plopped down on her bed.

She hadn't have this much fun with real people in a long time. Those twenty minutes on the bench were a blast. It was like they continued their Facebook chat from Sunday. Only that now they spoke with open cards. Just as they were about to disccuss their favorite shows, Anna had to postpone their discussion since she had to go – but only after she saved her number in Elsa's phone. Elsa did the same and added her mail and street number too in a spark of spontaneousness.

She took out her phone and looked at the contact information Anna had added. By now the feeling of fluffiness when she thought of the other girl was familiar.

Sighing contendly, she put her phone back in her pocket and pondered what to do.

Since it was Friday and she didn't have to worry about getting up the next morning, she decided she could take her shower, which undoubtedly would wake her up again, later and play some games for now. She knew Kristoff wasn't at home on weekends (he preferred to get smashed and hook up with one-night stands) and the other three guys of her group weren't home either so she declined the Idea of LoL and instead decided to try her hand at PCB again.

As it slowly grew dark outside, she got increasingly frustrated since she always failed at the same point. Just as she was about to fall in a fit of rage, the doorbell rang. Annoyed, she jumped out of bed, walked over to the intercom and answered it.

"_Yeah?" _She tried her best to sound as neutral as possible. Well, this neutrality was shattered with the next few words she heard.

"_Um, Elsa? It's me Anna... could you please let me in?"_ She had a hint of worry and haste in her voice.

Totally caught off guard, Elsa could only press the button and heard the door to the residential building open through the receiver.

* * *

**A/N:**  
Sorry it took me so long guys. Last week was a week of power-studying. Why? Well, I fulfilled my last duty as pupil – I graduated from High School (and my report is actually not that bad; history/German/English is an A, Informatics is a C and Maths ended up as a D).

So, I got lots of stuff to catch up with – almost two weeks of League of Legends, almost a month worth of new anime episodes, some new Manga releases, Visual Novels, of course Fanfictions to read and – most relevant for you of course – updating my very own fic. And that's what I just did, Yahoo. So, enjoy the read, review it if you like it, point out what bugs you and if things are unclear, PM me. Also, like I already confessed, I add in some of my own life to this fiction. In case you're wondering, in Austria it's compulsory to either attend Religion or Ethics classes. And yes, I kid you not, my school really does have the sports vs. informatics war (guess which side I was on xD).

One more thing – to continue to explain why the chapters are named as they are, here is your explanation for this one: _You make my heart go Doki-Doki_ is a phrase often in (pretty) cheesy romance Anime or Manga. Doki-Doki itself should imitate the "soundeffect" a fast and heavy beating heart produces. So, it's kinda another way to say "you make my heart go faster".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: Hauu, Omochikaeri!

* * *

Her brother opened the door to his room and complained about the late visitor.

"_Hey Elsa, who is it? It's past midnight damnit!"_

"_Um... A friend."_

"_What the... Whatever. Just make sure not get on my nerves."_

Elsa turned around and glared at her brother.

"_Yeah, love you too. Now go back inside your four walls and get stoned again."_ Hans made a gesture not dissimilar to spitting in front of her feet, closed the door and locked it. _"__Arse__... Now. Anna."_

Putting on her slippers, she walked to the door, opened it and left her flat. She figured that Anna didn't know where exactly her apartment was, so she decided to pick her up in the staircase. First though, Elsa needed to know where her visitor was. Taking out her phone, she typed in the redhead's number and called her.

"_Anna? Where are you?"_

"_Um, dunno. I'll wait by the entrance, ok?"_ her voice over the phone really didn't sound to well. Elsa started to get worried.  
_"Yeah, be right there. Just wait for me"_

Hanging up, she went over to the elevator, got in and descended to ground level. The door opened and she saw Anna right away. She was clad in the same clothes as she had this afternoon, but her aura, her presence was completely different. Slowly and not exactly knowing what she should do, Elsa approached her.

"_Um, Anna?"_

The redhead raised her head and met her eyes. She looked miserable. Anna sniffed once and opened her mouth to speak.

"_H-hey. Sorry for the sudden invasion."_ Anna tried to make a pun but it didn't work at all. It only made her look more pitiful.

"_What's happened?"_ Even to her, Elsa's voice sounded strange. Compassion, curiousity and a slight hint of anger didn't mix to well into a basic tune of surprise.

"_I'd rather not talk about it here... Can we talk in your room?"_

"_Yeah, sure. C'mon." _

Anna grabbed her arm firmly and Elsa had to surpress the urge to jump at the sudden contact. She just wasn't used to it. She was even less used to it when an attractive girl latched onto her. And even less than less used to it when she had a crush on that girl. Even though it wasn't the time for this, she could feel her ears turning red.

_It's just for support, her foot is injured after all. Now that I come to think of it - how did she even get here?_

The blonde wordlessly led the other girl to the elevator, pressed the button for fifth story and they ascended. She noticed that Anna didn't clutch her arm that hard anymore. With the chime of a bell, the door opened. The women left the small cabin and walked to the right. Fifth story, door twenty-three – Family Smith's residence.

"_Here we are."_

Elsa opened the door and held it open for Anna who somewhat hesitatingly entered.

"_My room is just to the right, go on in ahead, I'll grab something to drink for you... Coke is __fine?__"_ The blonde had no idea how to handle this. She hardly ever had any visitors as it was and she'd never had a girl her age in there who was obviously very upset about something.

"_Yeah, thank you."_

Giving Anna a reassuring smile, Elsa went into the kitchen. Her mother was sitting there, talking to somebody over the phone. Upon seeing her daughter entering the room, she told her conversational partner to hold on for a moment.

"_Hey hun – what's going on? A visitor at this time of the day?"_ Her mother was curious – of course, everybody would be if suddenly someone rang at a door that was usually unvisited.

"_I don't know what's up my self, Ma. Um, we got any coke left?"_

"_'fraid not. But our visitor – will I get to know him or her or is this person leaving already?"_ Anna surely wouldn't want Elsa's mother to suddenly burst into her room in the condition the redhead was right now. Elsa opened the fridge to look for something to drink.

"_Ma, I just told you I have no idea what the fuck's going on. Maybe you will, maybe you won't. Hey, I'm taking the bottle of Sprite with me, 'kay?"_ Taking the bottle and two glasses with me, she looked at her mother in a "don't-come-in-until-I-say-so" way. The older woman just shrugged and continued her phone call.

Back in her room, she found Anna looking around her room. She seemed to have calmed down a bit. A small wave of relief washed over Elsa's body.

"_Sorry, we don't have any coke left. Sprite will have to do. Please, take a seat."_

She poured both of them a glass and handed one to Anna before setting down in her desk chair. She waited until Anna seated herself on her bed. Before asking what her late visit was about.

"_Like I said, sorry for the invasion. I just didn't know where to go. My friends __from school or training__ are all out in the city, getting drunk and doing things and I thought "maybe Elsa's home."_ she took a sip of her drink.

"_That explains _what _you're doing here, but it doesn't explain _why _you're here - by the way how do you even got here? I think you didn't walk all the way, huh?"_

_"Taxi. Well, about what I'm doing here... Short long story – I got in an argument with my mother. A serious one. We often clash recently but today was especially bad."_

"_So you ran away?" _Elsa didn't like where this was going.

"_No – She threw me out."_ Anna stared at her feet.

_Yep, I knew it, I don't like where this is going._

"_Wow, that's serious." _

"_Yeah no, you don-" _interrupting herself, Anna didn't finish the sentence but said sorry with her body language.

"_Hey, don't worry. It was a stupid remark. Care to tell me why your mom threw you out?"_

Clearing her throat and downing the rest of her soft drink, Anna told her what happened.

"_Well, I got home. And when she called me after I met you, I didn't tell my mother I was seeing you today after school. She was thinking it'd just be waiting till my appointment with the doc. But when I came home, I made the mistake and let slip that I met a friend of mine. And that was when she exploded."_

"_So, your mother doesn't like you being out?"_

"_That's the understatement of the year. She not only doesn't me like being out, she doesn't like me having friends."_

Elsa did a classic spit-take.

"_That's ridiculous. Every parent should be glad if their kid got some friends."_

"_Well, my mother isn't. She thinks friends are a waste of time best used for studying and training. In her opinion, you're only allowed to have friends in school – but once school's over, friends are taboo for that day. And exactly due to this insane logic, my mother and I clashed. She started shouting stupid shit along the lines of _"You disobey me?! After everything I've done for you?!"_ And after a while of shouting back, I got sick of it, grabbed my keys, purse and mobile phone and stormed out of the flat. She chased me down the staircase but gave up as soon as I left the building."_

Anna's voice wasn't back to fully normal yet, but at least it did have some vigor back in it. She sighed and asked for another drink. While pouring it, Elsa couldn't help a sarcastic remark.

"_Sounds like something ripped straight from a rather bad TV teenie-drama."_

That got a laught out of Anna – a genuine one. Elsa smiled at the girl opposite of her, glad that she managed to lighten up her mood.

"_Yeah, it does."_

Elsa poured herself another glass.

"_What about your Dad? Doesn't he have anything to say about the war between you and your Ma?" _

"_Pff. Truth be told, my Father doesn't give two shits about my or my brother's opinion. He always sides with my mother. You know, he pretty much constantly lets me know that he's rather disappointed in me – both him and my mother are very successful so they expect their kids to top them. And well, I can't do it, I'm not really gifted when it comes to educational stuff. I'm good at sports, but that's not enough for them..."_

Elsa felt pity for Anna – deep, heartfelt pity. Her own family was having it's troubles with each other, but when it came down to it they pulled the same string. This didn't seem to be the fact for Anna though.

"_What about your brother?"_  
Anna shrugged.

"_He's a stranger living in the same house as me – we don't talk often. I have to admit though, it's a bit... tough. Don't tell anybody, but he's daft. Not daft like a sister would say about a brother when she's annoyed – he's daft daft. Slow in the head – clinically."_

_Ouch. She really does have it hard._

"_Holy shit, that's one fucked up fam-"_ recognizing what she was about to say, Elsa threw Anna the same "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it" look she herself received before.

"_Well, it's true. Um, Elsa?"_ Anna changed her cadence, indicating that she didn't want to talk about this anymore.

"_Yeah?"_ Elsa was getting nervous for some reason, like she could taste what Anna would ask her.

"_Can I spend the night here? Or maybe some nights? I really don't wanna go home right now."_

_Yep, what I was thinking she'd ask me._

"_As for me, feel free to stay as long as you like..." _Elsa slowly said.

"_Buuuuuuut?" _Anna had a voice along the lines of "I-know-there-would-be-a-but".

"_My family. Well, don't care about my brother, that moron has no say in who's my guest... Know what, come with me to the kitchen, let's talk with my mother about this. Don't worry, she won't bite. And chances are rather high you can stay, she's a nice person."_

Getting up and turning to leave the room, Elsa stopped when Anna grabbed her wrist. She tried her best not to think about the redhead's soft, milky white skin against her own, but it didn't work – she noticed it, causing her ears to turn red.

"_Elsa... thank you for listening to me."_

_Shit, why is she so cute?_

XxxXxX

"_Sorry for the inconvenience."_  
Elsa was lying on a mattress on the floor next to her bed. She didn't mind sleeping on the floor, she sometimes did it even without her crush lying in her bed.

_Ohshitshe'sinmybed...shitshitshitshit... Get it together Elsa, you're smitten but it was your idea in the first place,_ she scolded herself.

"_D-Don't mind it."_

Elsa tried her best to calm her breathing down but she was sure she was obvious enough already. She could hear Anna move around in the sheets, looking around her room. It wasn't completely dark in the room yet, the table lamp was turned on.

"_I didn't notice it earlier, but you know, you actually got a nice room. It's a bit smaller than mine but has a better layout. And all the stuff you have... You really do love your games and Manga, huh?"_

It was true and Elsa couldn't help but feeling pride. Her room was her castle, her fortress, her own universe where she could be who she wanted to be – and it showed. Her walls were decorated with wall scrolls depicting characters from the Touhou-series. She had multiple shelves stuffed with Light Novels, Manga, Anime and games and a rack filled to the brim with modern fantasy literature. It took her years and a all of her allowance to get it to look the way she wanted.

Just as Elsa was about to thank Anna for the compliment, she could literally hear Anna squeal. It filled Elsa with immense amusement that Anna took so much joy in merely looking around her room. Her face fell a bit though when she the most probable reason for Anna's joy – she's most likely never been in the room of another person her age...

"_Oh my god, is it what I think it is? You don't really own a Katana!"_

"_W-Well, yeah. I got it as present from my family when I turned eighteen." _While it was true that a Sword mounted on the wall wasn't that usual for a girl her age, it wasn't anything special to her anymore. To Anna though, everything in her roomed seemed to be special.

"_That's awesome! And what's that?"_

"_What's what?"_

"_That on your wall. A scroll with something written on it."_

"_Oh, that. Just a list I wrote with the names of Anime, Manga and Visual Novels I completed."  
"That's a lot. But this isn't English, no?"_

Elsa could feel her face growing hot. That she tried to teach herself Japanese a while ago was rather embarassing to her now. Nevertheless, she pressed out the honest answer.

"_N-no. It's Japanese."_

Silence.

Just as Elsa was about to say something, Anna's face appeared in front of hers, leaning over the edge of her bed._ To close, Anna, TO CLOSE._

"_Japanese?"_

"_Yes...?" _The blonde had no clue what to make of the other girls cadence.

"_Holy shit, respect."_ Anna gave her a thumbs-up.

"_Um, thank you...?"_

Something scratched at the door to Elsa's room. Sighing, she got up from the mattress and walked over to the source of the most annoying sound in the world – a cat scratching at a door.

"_You're not afraid of cats, are you?"_

"_Tell me one person who would be afraid of cats. One."_

"_The daughter of my Mom's best friend. She's scared shitless whenever she sees our cats."_

"_I'd love to see that." _Anna answered laughing.

"_It's fun. I may not look like it, but I can be a bitch sometimes. Whenever she's visiting, I pick one of my cats up and walk by her as close as possible. Her reaction is hilarious." _Elsa stated without thinking about Anna's reaction.

"_You're right, that is a bitch move.", _her conversational partner answered without stopping her laughing. _This sound... It really is the most beautiful thing I heard this week, _Elsa thought again.

"_Well, we should go to bed, it's getting late." _

"_Is it?" _The redhead checked her phone – 3 a.m.

"_It its. Good night, sleep well, dream sweet."_

Anna exploded into laughing.

"_W-what's so funny?!" _Elsa was almost certain it was her truism, but she didn't see anything especially funny in it.

"_Nothing, this sentence...it's just... Cute. Like a small child saying good night to it's parents." _She pressed out between her laughing. After calming down, she bid Elsa a normal _"G'night, see you tomorrow"._

Elsa turned out the lights, started stroking her cat that was lying next to her and slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

XxxXxX

Anna woke up at around ten a.m.

Looking around the room sleepily, she slowly started remembering how she ended up in a full-size bed taking up quite a bit of place in a room that could easily be considered a "nerd cave".

_Ah, right. I stayed the night at Elsa's._

The details of the night came crushing in again. She felt like she'd been in a blur most of the time. She remembered telling Elsa about her problems at home and about her getting thrown out by her mother. Next, Anna remembered talking to Elsa's mother and asking her if she could stay a while until her troubles at home settled down a bit. Elsa's mother Patrice...

_She is a strange person – strange, but very sweet and caring. She didn't ask what happened, she just offered me a place to stay after Elsa introduced me to her._

Sighing and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, She crawled out of bad, careful not to step on the mattress lying to her feet with Elsa on it.

_Elsa's cute when she's awake... but when she's sleeping... Hauu, I wanna take her home with me! _As if to undermine what Anna just thought, Elsa curled up in a ball, making her look even more adorable. Anna thought about waking Elsa up, but after seeing her sleeping this content, she threw the idea out of her mind. Elsa told her that Anna could take whatever clothes she needed out of her Cupboard – the redhead settled for a sweatshirt and jogging pants, threw them on and thought about what to do next.

_I'm hungry. I could prepare breakfast but I might wake up Patrice... Oh well, whatever. If she wakes up, at least she already has breakfast ready._

Sneaking into the unfamiliar kitchen, she pulled open the different drawers and cupboards as silent as possible while looking for plates. She decided it would be rather rude to only prepare breakfast for herself, so she pulled out four plates and cups and began to set the table. Unfortunately, as she was about to lay out the silverware, one knife dropped onto the a plate – the noise made Anna jump and caused her to drop even more of it.

_Oh crap, I'm sure I woke all of them up. Way to go, dumbass. _

Walking into the living room where Elsa's mother was sleeping on the couch she threw a glance at the older woman. Her worries were unjustified for Patrice was still sound asleep despite the ruckus her guest just made.

_Wow, that's what I call a deep slumber. Oh well, back to preparing the table. _

The next few minutes were spent in silence. Anna didn't drop anything else nor was she otherwise noisy. As she was about to make a big plate of scrambled eggs with cheese and ham, just the way she loved it, she heard a voice coming close to her.

"_Mornin' Ma, have you seen An-"_ Elsa was turning around the corner, yawning loudly. Her hair was completely dissolved and she looked like she was still half asleep. _"-na?"_

"_..."_ Anna stared at her.

"_...Morning. Didn't expect __that you'd be preparing__ breakfast__."_ The blonde walked up to the table and planted herself on a chair nonchalantly. After yawning loudly agin, Elsa returned her attention to Anna with a grin. _"Nice hair. I think I don't need to ask if you slept well." _Nodding towards the plates on the table that were already on the table, she added_ "Thanks for that."_

_Oh. Damn._ Anna turned beet-red. She completely forgot about doing her hair – which was always a mess in the morning. Some people had normal bed hair, some people had bad bed hair, and then there was Anna's. Silence fell over them for a few long seconds. _Alright, say something, this is getting awkward._

"_Y-yeah, I slept well. Don't think I need to ask you how you slept, your hair's a mess as well?"_

Caught offguard, Elsa blinked twice and turned red herself before laughing.

"_Got me. Need any help with that?"_ She nodded towards Anna preparing the eggs.

"_No, thanks. I'm almost done."_

"_Alrighty, I'm waking up Mom."_ Getting up from her chair, she walked towards the couch.

Returning her attention to the food in her pan, Anna absentmindedly listened to the exchange between Elsa and her Mother.

"_Ma, wake up, Breakfast's ready."_

"_Nha?"_

"_Breakfast. First thing you eat a day. Usually cold food. Not today though."_

Giving a big yawn, Patrice asked her daughter if she prepared the food.

"_Nah, Anna did."_

Another Yawn. _"__I like her __already__. __Can we keep her?"_

Elsa laughed at her mother's question, unaware that Anna was listening. _"She's a human, no pet. C'mon lass, get up."_

A warm feeling grew in Anna's gut. She felt at home – maybe more like in the nineteen years of living with her family – after merely one night.

_I wouldn't mind them keeping me..._

* * *

A/N:  
Hm, I've been added to a Community it seems – one I would've preferred not to be in. Seems like the founder, befittingly naming him or herself "How Annoying" doesn't like the chat-ish thing in chapters one and two. Seems the owner is rather picky when it comes to the rules. Just one thing - if he should read this – we live in modern times and chat/13375p34k is omnipresent, deal with it. Also, it was just two chapters for getting my characters in contact, geez. Or maybe he's just mad about me daring to upload the Glossary in one own chapter – I ask you guys, what do you prefer? One long-as-fuck A/N at the end of each chapter or a chapter that's regularly updated with everything condensed for your convenience.

Well, the community got six followers, I'm scared shitless (yeah, I'm being sarcastic here)

As for this chapter – it's all haywire!

Anna getting thrown out of home and stay's at Elsa's for the time being – after knowing each other for merely a week. Lessee what I make of this ***sinister laugh***. Sorry by the way for the length of this chapter, I wanted to add in quite a bit of plot. I'm sorry if it feels rushed, I still have a long ways to go as an author when it comes to my style and expression. Oh, and once more – I need a beta reader ***flails arms***!

BTW, 73 followers as of me writing this A/N! You guys rock \m/

Ah, yeah. The name for this chapter is a reference to one of my favorite Anime/Manga/VNs - Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni, or "When The Cicadas cry". "Hauu, Omochikaeri!" is the catchphrase for one of Higurashi's main characters, Rena Ryuuguu. Depending on the translation it either means "I take him/her/it home with me" or, the meaning I had in mind, "I'll keep him/her/it!".

As per usual, thanks for reading, thanks for favorating, thanks for reviewing. Stay tuned, I love y'all.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: Sneaky sneaky.

* * *

It was evening now. After a day of talking with each other and Anna getting to know her hosts better – even Hans came out of his room and managed to be a decent human being - Anna and Elsa were sitting in the latter's room and smacking in their heads on the screen playing Super Smash Bros on Elsa's GameCube. Anna squealed in joy as she discovered the small games console hidden in a shelf and demanded to test her skills – turned out, she was very good at it with Sheik. Three games in a row she stomped Elsa, playing Marth, to the ground. As they randomly pressed buttons on the controller, something sparked in Elsa's mind.

"_Um, Anna?"_

"_Hm?"_ the redhead mercilessly took another one of Elsa's spare lives.

"_Like I said yesterday, I don't mind you staying here at all, I enjoy your company very much..."_

_Sounds like a but is coming,_ Anna thought to herself.

"_...but..."_

_knew it._

"_...what about your school things? And spare clothes. And most importantly – what about your parents? Don't you think they'd get worried? __Or that they'd call the police, leading us to get into some nasty trouble. After all, if you are reported as missing by them and you'd be found here, my family and I'd be in deep shit I think.__"_ Elsa's voice contained a slight note of insecurity – and Anna herself had to admit, Elsa had a fair point. The redhead pressed the Start-button to pause the game.

"_That's... a point. I'm so comfortable here that I forgot about this. I think I should stop by home and grab the stuff – tomorrow's school again after all..."_

_Sounds like a but is coming,_ Elsa thought to herself.

"_...but..."_

_knew it._

"_... __I don't wanna face my parents. I'd stop by my place if they were at work, but it's S__aturday__ so they're at home __today and tomorrow __for sure. They never go out in the evening either."_ Anna sounded thoughtfully.

Elsa got up, walked up to the table and poured them a glass of water. Standing there, she looked at her more-or-less-roommate.

"_So, whatcha gonna do?"_

"_Hmm... I could skip school on Monday and sneak in the house while they're working..."_, Anna pondered while her finger tipped her chin.

„_Anna Cooper starring as Anna Cooper in „Mission Impossible: Break in at home". Seriously though, that might work. When are your parents done? I might come with you and help you pack, maybe we can get mom to drive us there." _

Anna looked at her, an expression of silent graditude on her pretty face when she turned to look Elsa in the eyes.

„_Would be awesome. Both of them finish at around five p.m."_

„_That's rather late. Sure you'd have to skip school?"_

Anna sighed. _„Yeah, cause my brother is going to be home at around two p.m."_

„_I see... You still wanna try it?"_

Once again Anna sighed._ „Seems like I got no choice – I need my stuff for school. Also, I should leave my parents a message."_

„_Ok, then we'll do it as planned. But, um, Anna, do you really think it's a good idea to just pop up, grab your stuff and come here with me again? I'll repeat myself - I mean, after all, they're you're parents and even if you're unhappy with living with them, I'm still pretty sure they miss you and are worried about you."_

The redhead's face clouded over. When she looked up at Elsa, her expression was unreadable.

„_Elsa. I told you she threw me out. And the way she said it wasn't _„I throw you out for a night"_, it was like _„Out with you. This instant. And don't come back"._ And I won't have this shit. I always did my best and tried my hardest to satisfy them, but since they'll never be satisfied... when Mo- Alexandra kicked me out, I didn't think _„Oh hell no, let me in again"_, I felt like _„Yes. I'm free"_. So, if anything, if there is a chance of me going back to them, it's when they decide to ask me to. No alternative."_

Anna took a deep breath to steady her voice before continuing. Elsa could've sworn she heard ainvisible tear seeping in Anna's voice.

„_Look, it's not like I hate them. I don't love them as much as you love Patrice and she loves you or as you care about Hans, but I don't hate them. It's just that I think the situation as it is right now is the best for both, me and them. Or else we'd clash again and again about ridiculously unecessary stuff and would become totally angry with each other until something bad would happen. _

_And before you ask – I don't have any relatives in this city, my grand parents live abroad and both of my parents are only childs, so I got no aunts or uncles either."_

Now it was Elsa's time to sigh. She did understand Anna's point of view, but at the same time she couldn't really get a grasp of just what Anna's problems with her parents were. Sure, Anna told her that her mother was a control freak with no understanding for the simple and basic principle of friendship or what a teenager would like to do besides studying and sports, but there's always two faces on a coin.

„_Fine. I won't ask again until you're ready. Regarding the plan, c'mon, let's talk to mom."_

Elsa stood up and walked to the door when Anna spoke up again in a slightly sheepish voice.

„_Um, Els? Can you help me stand up? My healthy foot__'s gone to s__leep and I shouldn't put too much stress on the injured one. I got scolded kinda badly by my doctor __yesterday__ for being rather reckless... __Which reminds me, I need to pick up my crutches as well...__"_ Anna drew a face as if she'd swallow something bitter when she thought about the awkward walking aids.

„_Sure. What do I need to do?"_

„_Just give me your hand and pull me up."_

Elsa did as asked. She hold out her hand and Anna laid her own in it.

„_And now – heave-ho!"_

Elsa pulled – and suddenly Anna's face was so close to hers, their noses almost touching. Normally Elsa would've pulled away instantly, but this time she didn't for one reason or another. Elsa could feel Annas warm breath escaping her slightly opened mouth and hitting her face. The blonde could count every adorable freckle on Anna's gorgeous face, but chose to drown into Anna's teal eyes. Silence fell upon them, but both of them could've sworn they were slowly leaning in. Just as their noses brushed against each other...

A coughing noise ripped them out of their trance.

„_At least close the door, ladies."_

Elsa jumped. Hans was standing in the doorframe, looking at them with a mix of amusement, surprise and a twinkle of uncertain origin in his eyes. He raised one of his distinct eyebrows before shrugging, picking up a keyring and walking out of the flat.

„_Be right back, grabbing a pack of smokes."_

„_'kay."_

Elsa noticed she still held Anna's hand and quickly let go of it before clearing her throat and looking to her side with a beet red head. _Oh crap what the heck was this? You were about to kiss her! _

Anna had a strange look on her face. She still didn't seem to realize what was about to happen when Elsa let go of her. After that short period of time tho...

„_Um,um,um... Forget about this. Let's talk to Patrice, c'mon, c'mon."_

She got flustered. Very flustered. And it was oh so adorable.

Anna limped out of the room with Elsa following behind her. The blonde had a dorky expression on her face because she just realized something important. Anna didn't pull away - She leaned in.

XxxXxX

Monday, ten o'clock in the morning. A first generation Renault Twingo stood in front of a house in a better residential area.

„_Here we are."_ Anna announced.

„_Are you girls sure you don't need any help?"_

Anna looked at Elsa who shrugged and turned back to Patrice, looking at them sitting in the back seat of her Renault.

„_I think we'll be alright Ma. You already helped us more than enough with being our taxi. Can we call you once we're done?"_

„_Yeah, sure – I start working in the afternoon, driving around is better than sitting at home and fuming about how little I earn. I'll be in a coffeshop for the time being."_

„_Ok. See you later."_

Elsa leaned forward and planted a kiss on her mother's cheek before leaving the small car and helping Anna out. The blonde closed the door and her mother took of.

Anna watched the small blue car vanish. She felt gratitude towards Patrice – deep, heartfelt gratitude. After all, not many women would help out a person she'd known for merely two days in such a way – lending her clothes, giving her a place to stay and actually help her somewhat move in.

„_Soooo, let's go?"_

„_Yeah. Lend me your arm please."_

Anna locked her arm with Elsa's and they started walking down the small walkway towards the house in silence. When they entered it, Elsa's jaw dropped. They stoof in a rather big lobby. A stair led to the upper rooms – most likely the bedrooms, the blonde guessed. Everything was cleaned up and had clear and crisp lines and a heavy use of contrasts; the chalk white walls collided with the black tiled floor and the black lamps mounted on the wall almost a bit to stark.

The doors leading to the adjacent rooms were especially drastic in terms of contrast – they were dark red. Even though everything looked almost sterile, Elsa had to admit that she liked the dominance of three colors and the modern and clear simplicity.

„_Nice crib."_

Anna laughed out loud before she started limping towards the stairs.

„_Wait, I'll help you. Also, what's so funny?"_

„_Thanks. The word „crib". Haven't heard it in a long time."_

When they reached the top of the stairs, Elsa again couldn't help but admire the simple elegance. The walls were chalk white again combined with a still black floor, but the doors had a softer hue of lime this time. A small glass table was standing in the middle of the floor with an impressively large pot plant on it.

„_Your parents got taste, have to admit that." _

Anna continued limping, this time to the right. She gave a snarky comment along the lines of the taste not belonging to her parents but an interior designer. They stopped in front of a door. This one was special – it wasn't light lime, it was light purple. Anna let go of Elsa's arm (much to the latters dismay) and opened the door to the room.

„_T__ime to do it properly__"_ Anna stroke a pose before opening the door and waving Elsa in with a exaggerated gesture _„__W__elcome to ma crib. C'mon in girl."_

Elsa bursted into laughing and Anna joined her after a moment of confusion. Minutes passed before Elsa could catch her breath again and she wiped a tear from the corner of her eye.

„_Phew. Now I know what you watched as a kid – lots of MTV."_

The blonde entered the room and looked around. What she noticed first was the chaos - panties, bras, socks, tops, trousers, soft drink bottles... her floor was covered in it. But she also saw expensive looking furniture, a high-quality Notebook on the desk, a big TV mounted on the wall and shelves filled with books and game consoles. Something caught her interest, hidden behind other books. What was stored there was heaven. Manga, _lots_ of Manga. After asking for permission, Elsa thumbed through them. Anna had _everything_ she liked. Ranma one-half, InuYasha, Higurashi, the Haruhi-series, Spice and Wolf, Fullmetal Alchemist and many more.

„_Anna, you put me to shame with your collection. You've seen mine and that's not nearly as extensive... How and where did you get those?"_

The redhead blushed and looked down.

„_As you can see, we're rather wealthy. And I get quite a bit of allowance, about my only real freedom. So I bought them in secret. And Alexandra almost never cleans up my room, so she hasn't found them - yet. Anyway, we should start packing."_

The next hour or so was spent in silence after Elsa helped Anna pull out a big suitcase from under the bed. They threw in clothes, school things and Anna's Nintendo DS with as many games as possible. Sometimes Elsa threw a side glance at the unnatura silent girl beside her. Anna's facial expression belied her early vigor – she looked sad while packing. Following a sudden impulse, Elsa threw one of her arms across Anna's slender shoulders and pulled the other girl towards her upper body.

„_You okay? You look like you're about to cry."_

Anna laid down what she had in her hands and allowed herself to lean into her friends semi-hug. She sighed and they fell silent. After around five mintues, she shook her head and continued. Her voice held a strong tone of uneasiness, but she threw Elsa a small smile nevertheless.

„_Yeah... Could be better, could be worse, don't want to get into detail right now. C'mon, it's quarter past eleven already, won't be to long until my brother comes home."_

Elsa nodded and they added some more last things to the suitcase before closing it shut.

„_Ah, shoot."_

„_Hm, what's up?"  
„I just noticed, I need to grab some of my stuff from the bath room. While I'm at it, I'm taking a shower as well. Just noticed I smell pretty bad. Take a look around the house if you want. In case you're thirsty, the kitchen is downstairs, first door to the left. There should be some bottles of juice or something like that in the fridge."_

„_'kay, take your time."_

Elsa helped Anna up, this time without the getting into danger of too much physical closeness, left the room and walked down the stairs. Upon entering the kitchen she shook her head. Just _how_ wealthy were Anna's parents? The kitchen looked _very_ expensive. From a rough estimation, the entire interior of her apartment wasn't worth half what she saw in the kitchen and neighboring dining room. In this room, the floor was a light hue of reddish brown while the floor was still white. The work surfaces of the counters were obviously made from grey marble. The counters themselves were made from the same wood as the floor, at least from the looks of it. Soaking in the clear and friendly atmosphere of the room, she walked over to the fridge, took herself a bottle and decided to stroll about the house. She'd seen the kitchen, the dining room and Anna's room, but she still hadn't laid eyes upon the living room.

Logically, the living room should be the room left to the entrance door – and it proved to be the case. Like the rest of the house, it was furnished modern-elegant. A humongous Flatscreen was placed on a shelf surrounded by two identical cupboards. Everything in this room was simple and functional. It shared the same floor as the kitchen, but the furniture in this room was pale yellow. A large, fluffy white carpet was placed underneath the living room suite in the middle of the room.

Just as she was about to look around further and explore the secrets of the room, Anna appeared in the doorframe; she was wearing fresh clothes and her hair was still damp, but it would dry fast due to the warm spring weather.

"_Phew. Feeling like a human again. I see you found the living room?"_ Her voice was much more relaxed than before.

"_Yeah. Really, that's one fancy house."_ Elsa didn't even try to hide her hint of jealousy – who wouldn't want to live in a house this exquisite?

"_Well yes. But I'd still rather have a functional family instead of all the fanciness. Whatever the case, I packed what I need. Could you please call Patrice? I'm writing a note to my parents. I thought about what you said on saturday; when they know where I am they won't get the police involved."_

"_How very considerate of you. Alright, I'm grabbing the suitcase, bring it downstairs and call Ma."_

Anna threw her a glistening smile, turned around and headed for the kitchen.

xXxXxX

Half an hour later, they were sitting on the back seat of Patrice's car and were headed towards the much smaller apartment Anna would live in from now on for an undefined amount of time. Now that she thought of it, Elsa was seriously surprised that Anna wasn't uneasy with the idea of living in a seventy-five square meter apartment from now on – her old residence most likely had thrice the space – and was much cleaner...

"_Everything went fine? No questions from the neighbors or stuff?"_

"_Nope. Everything went fine."_

"_Hey Anna, what did you actually write on that note?"_

"_Hm, nothing special. That I live with a friend and her family for the time being, that I__'ll__ follow her wish and won't come back, that she has to apologize to me first __if she wants me back and that I'm fine."_ As if she'd felt Elsa's (and, surprisingly, Patrice's) sudden uneasiness, she added, _"Don't worry. I haven't written where we live. Wouldn't like to see Alexandra popping up on the threshold and making a scene myself."_

Mother and daughter relaxed visibly. The rest of the drive was spent in a comfortable silence. When they drove down the slope leading to the deep-level garage connected to the residential building the apartment was in, Anna's pulse started to rise a bit.

This is it, I'm moving in. Heck, even for me it feels rushed and unreal. But frankly, it's better than how it used to be.

Entering the lift leaning on her crutches, the redhead pondered if it really was a good idea. She didn't notice that they hit the fifth story and was snapped out of her thoughts by Elsa nudging her in the side with her elbow. The blonde had the heavy suitcase in hand and nodded towards the open doors.

"_We're here, let's go. And – welcome home."_

* * *

**A/N:**

Phew, took me a while, sorry 'bout that. Call it mini-writers block or whatever, but I didn't know how to write what I had in mind and I'm still not that satisfied, might be the weakest chapter thus far – feels somewhat like a filler, meh. But for now I'll leave it as it is – overdo it with corrections and you're sure to ruin something.

So, this chapter. Like I said last time already, I know it's rather fast paced and feels rushed most likely, but I'm a noob whent it comes to writing and I need to find the balance between pace, length and details – so please bear with me and tell me when you find something that you don't like.

Also, I haven't gotten any word of you how you like it, so I'll put in future glossary in the chapter dedicated to this purpose.

Anything else... ah, yeah. The nerd part is obvious, the fitness nut part not so much – Once Anna get's over her injured foot, she'll be active again and will force Elsa to join her, trust me on that.

Also, the next chapter is most likely after a medium big timeskip (a month or so) as to not bore you with their daily life.

The name for this chapter is a quote from Twitch, a LoL champion; He can become invisible and when he uses the respective ability, he'll often say "sneaky, sneaky".

With that said and sorry for the huge A/N again, Enjoy it.

Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting (?) and following and stay tuned. Until next time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven: My body is ready.

* * *

_**Two month have passed since Anna moved into the Smith household properly. A few days after she settled in, she reconsidered things a bit; she gave her parents a call and they decided to meet on neutral grounds – in a restaurant. Anna took Elsa with her for support. The meeting went relatively well as Anna's parents accepted the fact that Anna would live with the Smiths from now on, but Anna had to meet them once and call them thrice a week. It was a hassle but Anna agreed to it. So far she'd have seven meetings with her parents, each of them with either Patrice or Elsa by her side. Her parents were quite reserved and didn't know what to think of their daughers family, but at least they weren't rude or downright hostile.**_

_**Further, Anna's foot was fit again, meaning she started her training again. In fact, she was about to test her skill and aim for the first rank of the black belt.**_

_**Elsa and Anna's romantic relationship didn't make great progress, but they at least were now confidantes. They shared everything by now, but even though they had a mutual (romantic) attraction to each other that grew by the minute, they didn't know of it. But who knows what future would bring, no? Right now they didn't have any time to spend on romance for their graduation from highschool would be taking place soon.**_

_**On a minor note, Hans got a hold on himself and decided to repeat the class one final time and was set to finish it and all following classes this time. While he still drank alcohol and smoked like a chimney, he at least stopped consuming dope. **_

_**And as for Patrice – nothing new.**_

_**Well then, let us continue this story.**_

* * *

„_So, how's it going Els? You've been mia for to damn long." _

True, Elsa hadn't logged into LoL for more than two months already – a pretty intense change considering that she used to log in every evening for more than two years.

„_Lotsa stuff. Like, lots."_ Which was the truth. Everything had been a bit crazy since Anna moved in. The Smith household had to switch some furniture; instead of her double bed, Elsa and Anna now shared a bunk bed; Anna was sleeping in the upper bed, Elsa in the lower one. Also, they replaced Elsa's large but impractical desk for a smaller, square desk that both of them could use at the same time. Other than that, the room pretty much looked the same, even though it felt smaller since two people used the same shelves, cupboards, wardrobe... Their morning routine also was vastly different. Anna was an early bird, Elsa was a late sleeper; when the former was stretching and doing push-ups to get her body going, the latter was still sound asleep. After that, Anna would go take a shower and eat breakfast. Elsa though only took a shower and skipped breakfast entirely. But somehow they managed to leave the house at the same time. Thanks to Anna, Elsa's attandence punctuality improved vastly. But back to the current time.

„_Hm, seems like the others won't come today. So, you__ wanna talk __about why you were gone?__"_ One of her friends, Stephen, asked. He didn't sound worried (which would've been unnecessary) but rather irritated. Elsa decided to follow his hidden suggestion and queued the two of them in.

„_Well, I got a roommate."_ Elsa stated matter-of-factly.

„_...Ha?"_

„_A roommate. By definition, a roommate is a person who shares a room with you." _

„_I know what a roommate is, idiot. Huh, ok. How come?"_ His curiosity was picked but Elsa didn't want to explain herself.  
_„Long story, trust me, __I'll tell you evemtually - maybe__. So, let's get cracking. I'm curious if I still got it." _As soon as Elsa saw the map she'd seen hundreds of times already, she instantly wondered why she hadn't been online for so long. LoL was a very important part of her life after all and nothing, not even Anna should be between her and her passion. Well, school was a thing that traditionally forced itself between her and her hobbies.

This evening, she didn't play her prime role as support – she managed to convince her mate to let her ADC once more. And for a change, she performed well on one of the most underestimated ADC's around – Ashe, the Frost Archer. She was easy to play, had lots of utility and dealt good damage.

„_You feel like living it up, hm? What's gotten into you Elsa?" _

Elsa finished off another enemy before answering; _„I never said I was bad __at such, just that I need training__. I just sucked that time. __You could say Ashe is my main ADC. Oh, and she's an awesome support too."_

„_Da fuck?"_ it wasn't hard to hear his skepsis. Playing an ADC as a Support was like booking a holiday only to stay in the room – pointless. Or so one would think.

„_Worked great, ask Kris if you don't believe me."_

„_Whatever. Let's finish them off, I need to go. My girl's waiting."_

Elsa's face lit up – if he really found a girlfriend, she was very happy for him. Stephen was a great person. Sure, he was snarky and sarcastic, but very funny and he had a sixth sense when someone was in trouble.

„_Hehey, good job mate. You gonna tell me about her?"_

She could almost hear him blush a bit; _„Not now. Maybe another time. __Well, I'm out. See ya Els."_

„_Yup, take care. And don't forget the rubber!"_

„_S-Shut it. You get a girlfriend yourself first before you start talking!"_

Elsa heard the familiar sound of a conversation in Skype ending and laughed a bit for herself. It was easy and fun to tease Stephen.

The blonde logged out and as if on cue, the door opened and a very sweaty Anna walked in the apartment. She was wearing a tanktop and hot pants – granted, there were well over 30 degree outside. Elsa looked at her one second longer. Recently her libido grew stronger which she blamed the hot weather and the consequent short clothes for. But the way her clothes stuck on Anna's body...

„_Something on my face? Or are you just devouring my rack with your eyes?"_ Anna joked. _For you it's a joke, but you're not far off_. Elsa made up something.

„_Nope, just wondering where all that sweat's coming from. How was training?"_

„_Exhausting. Honestly, it's too damn hot. As it happens, a member of my group collapsed. He's alright, but still." _She shrugged, walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a new top and a pair of boxers. By now Elsa was used to see Anna in rather short clothes, but it still didn't stop her from devouring Anna's slim and toned form, especially her legs, at every chance she got. The closer they got, the more Elsa got attracted to Anna – and thought her to be plain and simple _hot_. She knew she had a crush on her for a long time, but it was bordering on being properly in love with her since she really got to know Anna and saw her as a great human being – not to mention her, erm, _appetite_ for the redhead. Not that she'd tell Anna, their friendship was to precious to her.

„_I'm taking a shower. And as for you – I hope you already downloaded this weeks release, I need them now to calm down before we start studying."_

Elsa nodded. Anna smiled her perfect smile at the blonde, walked out of their room and headed for the bathroom. The redhead was talking about the weekly Anime releases. The summer split started a while ago and they decided to watch it together. So far, nothing particularly great was happening, but they had high hopes, especially for Sword Art Online II. She loved the first season despite it's flaws so she was really looking forward to this one.

While opening the file and waiting for Anna to return, Elsa decided to surf the net, particularly Amazon. Recently, she once again started spending almost all of her allowance on merchandise, licensed Manga and Anime and video games. It was nothing new to her family that she'd spend a lot of money on her passion, but still, Patrice couldn't help a snarky remark when the packages started dripping in again.

„_Hmmm... The Madoka box... forty-five bucks is much, but it's Madoka..."_

„_I think it's worth the cash."_

Seemingly from nowhere, a head appeared near her ear, causing Elsa to jump in surprise who smacked her shoulder right in Anna's chin in the process.

„_Ouch! What the hell Elsa?"_ The redhead complained and rubbed her chin. _„Was just giving you my opinion and you smack me."_

„_You know how jumpy I am. It's your own fault."_

Anna hmphed. _„Whatever. Let's get started with the fun time, we still got stuff for school to do."_ She sighed. _„Gods know I'm happy once we're done with this shit. Hey Els, do you actually know what you wanna do with your life once we finished school? I never asked you before, did I?"_

Now that Anna mentioned it, they'd never talk about their plans for the future. She thought about it for a minute or so before she gave her answer.

„_Hm, I think I'll attend University. I always had the wish to be a student. Don't laugh, but when I was a child I was obsessed with Dinosaurs, so I wanted to study archaeology. Once I got over that time I wanted to become an interpreteur for a very long time. But once I realized that we got so many foreigners here who speak both their mothers tounge and English perfectly, I kinda lost hope that I would manage to be better than them, you know? I don't hold a grudge towards them, they never did anything to me, but still. Well, now I wanna study game design. But first, I think I'll just find a job, earn some money and slowly become independent. What about you?"_

Anna didn't have to think about it at all, her answer came like a shot. _„I want to become a policewoman. Now it's your time not to laugh, but when I think of all the shit happening in this city alone, all the murder, the drugs, __the corruption__ and other crimes, it makes me sick to the stomach so I want to make a change. I know it's equally idealistic and unrealistic, but it's a heartfelt wish. As a matter of fact, soon I got an appointment at our local policestation for an aptitude check. __Well, with that said, let's play the tape.__"_

Elsa was surprised to be honest; she'd thought Anna would aim to be a professional martial artist or something like that, but that she'd want to be an officer was a surprise to her. She quit thinking about it as she took her mouse with her, planted herself on her bed and was about to start the video when she remembered a thing from long before she'd met Anna.

„_Before we start, I wanna ask you something. In three weeks time there's gonna be a convention here in town 'bout Anime and games. Um, since it's your hobby as well, would you like to come with me? If you don't want to it's ok..."_ Sounds like I'm asking her out now that I think of it...

Anna laughed. _„I'd love to go there with you – under one condition. A convention is your thing and you know that sport is my thing. Come and train with me the next three weeks. I want you to see my world as well, what I love to do. __I promise you'll like it."_ Anna looked straight in her face and smiled her adorable smile, causing Elsa to give in with a sigh. _„How can I say no to that smile. Alright, I'll let you torment my unprepared body." _

„_Be glad that I am who I am, everybody else would get some dirty thoughts when you say things like that." _

Anna winked at Elsa who blushed quite a bit, pressed the button and fell silent. It was fascinating to watch Elsa doing things she loved. When she was watching Anime or reading Manga, she'd cheer when something awesome happened, cry when something sad happened or curse and spit out death threats when a villian did something twisted. When she was gaming she mostly was an embodiment of concentration – except when her character died, then she'd fall into a fit of rage that was highly amusing to watch. The only thing she did passively was reading books.

In any case, as soon as SAOII's awesome opening flooded the room, Anna knew she was going to enjoy her time with Elsa now – and the day after tomorrow when they'd go to the gym.

xXxXxX

„_Urgh. Heavy!"_

Elsa was laying on top of one of the benchpresses in the gym she sometimes went to. Currently, a bar loaded with ten kilograms on each side, summing up to around fourty kilograms overall, was slowly but steadily pushed up by her. It was exhausting to say the least – and she'd only done three repetitions until now, nine more were waiting for her until she completed the first set. Anna decided it would be better to do some strength training before heading straight to the Dojo to explore Elsa's physical limits.

„_Way to go Elsa, way to go!" _

Anna was standing next to her head and made sure the bar wouldn't drop down on her head. She had some kind of a smug smile plastered on her face – she really got Elsa to do sports with her. That for once the blonde was the sweaty one in tight fitting clothing was a bonus to Anna – who enjoyed every second of it. She knew that Elsa was devouring her sight everytime she came home sweaty from the training, so it was fun to see the other side of the coin – not the one giving but the one eating the eye candy. And it was delicious.

„_Been...too...damn...long...since...I...was...here...LAST!"_

With a mighty push and a head as red as a tomato, Elsa stemmed the bar up in the air before hooking it in the frame. After she was sure it was secured, she set up, took some deep breaths and almost downed her bottle of water in one go.

„_Shit, I'm so going to have some serious muscle ache tomorrow. Or for the rest of the week for that matter."_

Anna sat down next to her and handled her a towel.

„_Well, it's your own fault. I don't get why you don't come here more often. You should've seen the gym I started working out in. Holy crap, that was a shack... Anyway, move your sweet rack, it's my turn."_

Predictably, Elsa flushed even redder after hearing Anna's remark and made space. Anna smirked for a second. She felt that Elsa was at least attracted to her, but she couldn't say in which way precisely. The redhead for one though had taken a serious interest in her by now. Two months ago, she wrote it off at the prospect of being friends with a cute girl. Now though, she felt comfortable with becoming bolder and bolder as time passed because, frankly, she wanted Elsa around her all the time. But the blonde was too shy to make a move, so it was up to Anna. The problem was though, that Elsa wouldn't really respond in a way that satisfied her. Sure, her flushing crimson was cute and all, but Anna felt as if they were treading water.

She didn't even notice that she already finished all of her repetitions until Elsa flicked her forehead.

„_Hey, how long are you gonna lay there? Let's swap and get this over with, I still need two more sets."_

The rest of the workout was a standard set of excercises – leg press, dips, chin-ups, crunches, push-ups, butterfly and lastly rowing. By the time they were done with the last station, Elsa looked as if she'd fall over any second but still had traces of a satisfied smile plastered on her face – that was the great thing about sports; even if you don't like doing it, eventually you feel good doing it.

„_Phew, that was nice. Let's do some stretching and then we'll call it a day, 'kay?"_

„_Yeah, the stretching area is over there, follow me."_

Anna did as asked and followed Elsa. By now the gym had much more visitors than when they entered the building, meaning they were in there quite some time. They passed sportive young hot guys as well as old chubby women – yet another great thing about sports; you're never too old to start. Elsa led them to a secluded area, currently devoid of people. The girls took their places and started stretching their legs and upper bodies first. Anna kept an eye on Elsa for obvious reasons, but soon she did it for another one.

„_Oi Els, you're doing it wrong."_

Elsa held her pose, but looked to her side and threw Anna a confused look for a second before sticking out her tounge.

„_Show me how's it done correctly then, Ms. Super sporty." _

Anna walked over to her and started giving Elsa instructions.

„_This leg goes over there... don't bend your back too strong... You know what - it's easier that way. Excuse me."_

_Wou, time to feel her up ~_

Before Elsa could react, Anna kneeled besides her and adjusted her feet before going upwards her shank and to her knee.

„_Bend it a bit – there you go. Your other leg's alright, but be careful, it might be a bit tough holding your balance now."_

She continued her physical corrections. Anna laid her hands on Elsa's slim waist and turned it a bit to keep it as straight as possible. She could've sworn she'd seen a shiver run through Elsa. One thing was for sure, she was starting to feel a bit hot. It's been a while since she and Elsa were this close physically; to be precise, the only time they had this proximity was when they almost kissed.

Anna decided to skip correcting Elsa's upper body – she didn't want to endanger the girl (and herself) from getting turned on too seriously. To finish the correction (or rather, the „let's-feel-Elsa-up" session), Anna stood up and stretched Elsa's arms as far as possible – of course with as much skin contact as possible.

„_Mh-hm, seems correct. Hold it for a few more seconds, then I'll help you up."_

When Anna grabbed Elsa's hands and pulled her up in one fluid motion, she was too late to react – Elsa stumbled and flew towards her. The impact sent both of the girls on the floor.

_Alright, if this wouldn't be real life but a clichéd RomCom, her lips would be on mi..._

A soft, firm and warm something pressed against Anna's mouth. Before her brain could process the sensation coming from her nerves, it was gone. The next thing she new was that she opened her eyes, only to see Elsa staring down at her with a hard to place facial expression – but surprise was the most dominating.

…_.ne. Really? Whoever weaves the cloth of my life has bad romance taste._

The girls were just staring at each other, none of them saying anything. After around a minute or so, Elsa seemed to suddenly remember where they were. She cleared her throat, looked to her side and spoke up.

„_Um... Let's change and head home... I bet mom's waiting for us. Also, I'm hungry."_

Still a bit perplex about the sheer cheesiness of the situation, Anna complied and got up.

Neither of them said a word while dressing and during the ride home.

* * *

**A/N:**  
Oh my gosh I'm so sorry for the late update guys. Took me two damn weeks to write three thousand words, great job Dennis. But last week end I was at my Dad's and my sisters kept me busy so I had no time to write and the week before that I frankly had some kinda writers block, y' know? Sorry about that.

So, I let the lampshade hang deeeeeeeeeeep in the last few paragraphs, I know. But what should I say, it's my first serious attempt at writing romance, so if it's so cheesy you can melt it (get it? Chees-y. Melt it... Alright, I know I suck at jokes), I beg your pardon and ask for your help.

Other than that... I know the plot is crawling a bit sometimes and makes huge jumps like this time, I'm well aware of this fact. Also, this story almost got one hundred followers and almost fourty favorites ***overjoyed***!

Lastly, the name of this chapter; „My body is ready" is a rather popular meme used to convey one's excitement or anticipation for the arrival of something good to happen. I know that I most likely misused it, but I thought it to be just a fitting name for this chapter.

As always, thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following. Also, the glossary is in the last chapter in the chapter selection.

Love y'all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight: impossibru!**

* * *

Three days had happened since the incident at the gym and both Elsa and Anna decided to not bring it up, but something had changed – they used to tease and mock each other in a friendly way but not anymore. Currently they were sitting at the desk in their room, brooding over textbooks for school.

„_Urgh, I can't get it right. History s__ucks__."_ Anna demonstratively flopped herself on the book in front of her. Currently they were learning history, to be precise the Silesian wars between Austria-Hungary and Prussia, for their rapidely approaching graduation in a month's time.

„_It doesn't. History's awesome. Maths and physics, now that's bullshit. Alright, once more..."_

Despite being in rivaling orientations, they shared almost all subjects for their final exams – Maths, English, French and history. Only (and obviously) their focus areas were martial arts and server administration respectively.

They dallied around 18th century Europe for another hour or so before deciding to take a break – meaning to leave it be for the day. If they took a break they'd never get into the subjects again that day.

Anna stretched. _„Well, that's it. What do we do now?"_

„_At least make it_ sound_ as if we'd continue later on, will you?"_

The redhead shot the blonde a smile _„Nope. I think I'll go jogging for a while. Wanna join me?"_

Elsa would never understand how sports, especially running or jogging could be considered relaxing. _„Nah, thanks. I'll relax my way."_

„Meaning you'll drown either in a book or a game."

Elsa huffed at her friend. _„Hey now, I'm not that predictable and I got multiple interests. Though one or two League matches sound nice..."_

Anna laughed at her protest that wasn't one._ „That's what I meant, blondie. Well, see you later." _

The redhead left the room, put on her running shoes, grabbed her set of keys and was out of the door.

When Elsa was sure Anna wouldn't come back, she got up from the desk, walked over to one of her shelves, put aside a portion of her Manga collection and produced one of the things she kept hidden from the opening – a Wacom Bamboo Pen&Touch and a Stylus.

Anna didn't know it, but Elsa loved to draw. The reason she kept it hidden was simple – she sucked badly and got downright depressed whenever she saw astonishing artwork made by others. Even worse when she tried to do equally good but it came out not even close. Because her drawings never worked out the way she wanted them to, she'd had fits of rage – serious ones. It was no surprise when she'd use her sword to, erm, „work" on her furniture.

Others found it ridiculous that she took it so seriously, but Elsa simply _wanted_ to be a good artist – if not by talent then by determination. Her only problem was that she was absurdely self-critical despite many a few people who took a glimpse at her pics telling her they weren't half bad. In fact, Elsa herself knew that she wasn't that bad. But there were a few things that always spoiled the fun at drawing for her and when her self-critic kicked in, she lost her motivation to draw for weeks.

Her tablet in hand, she sat down at the desk again and plugged it into her notebook. Once the device got it's juice, she'd get to the first and utmost important step for her „art".

„_References... what do I want to draw today. Something action-packed..."_

It took her a while but eventually, she found what she was looking for; a female kickboxer without gloves punching the crap out of a sandsack. She loosened her stroke by drawing a few dozen ellipses on a file before closing it and got to the actual picture. The frame and proportions were fast and correctly done.

„_So far so good... Now, her hands. I hate them so much..."_

She always screwed them up, no matter how often she drew them. She studied them in every possible or impossible way but still flunked them every time. They were her nemesis, her archenemy.

„_Figures. Fucking thumb is to slim and her index finger looks like a clog of wood. And her arm... Putain..."_

A tick of Elsa – she sometimes cursed in another language when she was upset, mostly French, – and right now she could feel the anger dwell inside her again. She took a deep breath and tried to steady herself.

_Screw this shit._

**If you give up, you'll never get any better.**

_Yeah, but I suck._

**No you don't.**

_I'm at it for five years now and my drawings look like that of a total beginner._

**No wonder when you never practice.**

_As if you'd like to practice when you're sure you'll fail._

**This mindset is exactly the reason **WHY** you fail.**

_Fuck you._

**No, fuck you. You're the reason I'm often so depressed when I want to have fun drawing.**

_Yeah, whatever. Ah, but look. I win – again._

Her inner devil and angel, or rather frustration and motivation, battled. Once again. Elsa didn't want to battle herself right now, so she unplugged the tablet, got up and headed for the shower. A shower always helped her get her head free – also, she needed one since it was rather hot and she was disgustingly sticky everywhere.

Taking her mobile with her for some background music, she stepped in the bathroom, turned on her music (it was classic this time), undressed and stepped into the shower.

The warm water pattering down on her head really eased her. She had to give it to her motivation this time, she really needed to practice more if she wanted to be any good. But her frustration was also right – who right in their mind would continue with something that tortures oneself?

Sighing, she let her mind drift off in the past. She thought back to when she took up the pen, the first How-to-draw book she bought, the hundreds of tutorials she watched and read... Elsa knew she had the know-how, but she didn't know how to actually apply it – and it was driving her mad.

After that her memories about many things popped up in her head until a sharp knock at the door followed by Patrice's voice ripped her out of memory lane.

„_Elsa honey, don't waste all the hot water please. I want to take a shower, Anna surely wants to take a shower when she's back and Hans maybe too. By the way, who's the composer? That's one hell of a beautiful piece."_

Elsa smiled – her mother liked music but had no clue about it. Her motto was „as long as it sounds good it's alright". The blonde adapted her opinion mostly, but lately three musical genres extracted themself from the mass – electronic, rock and classic. Elsa called it her „holy trinity of musical awesomness". As a fun fact, Anna pretty much liked the same kinds of music so they'd sometimes talk about it.

„_Air on the G-String, composed by Bach. And sorry about the water, mom."_

Elsa got out of the shower and wrapped herself in her bathrobe. Just as she was about to leave the room, her hairdryer in hand, her phone rang. Absentmindedly she picked up the call.

„_Yeah?"_

„_Elsaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"_

The blonde instinctively pulled away the speaker from her ear. And waited for the noise to subdue.

„_What the hell Rapunzel? I'm not deaf you don't need to shout."_

„_It's Friday. Come go out with me! Let's go clubbing!"_

Elsa sighed. _„Zelli, you know I don't do clubbing. It's expensive, I can listen to the music for free at home and I don't like being drunk. Also, what about Eugene?"_

„_He's already at my place and we're about to get leave!"_ Zelli's voice adapted a teasing tone _"We would even help you pick up a girl."_

Elsa sighed again and pinched her nose. _„Ms. Crown, I already told you __multiple times__ that I'm not interested in picking up some random chick. Also, you're well aware that I already have __Anna__ in mind and that I won't go out until we're done with school."_

Before replying, Rapunzel's voice changed yet again, this time to a serious tone.

„_And exactly that's why I want to take you out – you need to relax a bit. Elsa, I know you, you're not cut for non-stop learning. Oh, and before you reply _„I'm already relaxing, I got plenty of hobbies"_ - maybe so, but you need human contact once in a while. And as for Anna– take her with you – we're best friends and yet I don't know her even though she lives with you for God's sake. And who knows, a bit of booze and maybe stuff's finally happening. Anyway, I won't take no for an answer. Later~."_

The phone clicked and the call disconnected.

„_W-Wait. Rapunzel!"_

No answer.

„_Damn that girl. Ah crap, time for a change of plans."_

Elsa had to oblige, as much as she disliked the idea. As bubbly and easygoing as Rapunzel was, when she was set on something, she would make it happen, like a robot programmed to do one thing and one thing only. She'd stand down there at the intercom and keep ringing the doorbell until Elsa would snap and open the door.

She left the bathroom and headed for her room. Thank god she didn't open her bathrobe as soon as she entered or else the suddenly present Anna would get a good look at her bare body.

„_Wah! Anna! What do you do here?"_

„_I live here?"_ Anna couldn't hide an amused smile due to Elsa's reaction.

„_Um, I wasn't expecting you to be back that soon. Um, care to walk out of the room?"_

„_Ah, yeah. Sorry."_

Anna did as asked and left the room. Elsa closed the door behind her and turned to her wardrobe. While she picked out her underwear, Anna continued.

„_Well, it started raining a bit so I cut it short and headed back home. I just arrived a minute or so ago. I heard you talking to somebody – got any problems?"_

„_I wouldn't call it problems. I was talking to Rapunzel – you know, my besty. She wants me, or rather us, to join her and her boyfriend on an evening of clubbing. And I think I'll need to go or else she's standing at the intercom for the whole evening and drives us mad with ringing it all the time."_

Anna laughed. She fell silent for a few seconds, seemingly thinking about it.

„_I'll come with you. You told me a bit about her and I'm curious to meet her. Well, since there's a change of plans, I need to take a shower first."_

Elsa sighed, hoped Anna hadn't seen the graphic tablet earlier, and continued to dress up.

xXxXxX

Three o'clock in the morning. The door to the Smith household was unlocked and burst open.

„_Shhh, you're gonna wake mom." _Elsa sighed. Anna overdid it. They never talked about stuff like how tolerant they were to alcohol. Elsa didn't like to admit it, but they had lots of fun in the club – but Anna had more. On the dancefloor, she was as if she was in a trance while dancing (and accidentally slapped a few peoples when she waved her hands about). Now though... now she was leaning in on Elsa who had an arm around her shoulder to keep her steady. Elsa had had some drinks herself, but she was quite resistant so she was quite sober.

„_Hey Els, are you guys gonna be okay?" _

„_Yeah, we'll be. Thanks for helping me get her up here, Zelli. Now go and get some rest yourself, you tossed down quite a bit yourself."_

The green-eyed blonde stuck her tounge out. _„Ehehe. Maybe ~. But I can handle my liquor. Reddie here-"_ she said with a nod in Anna's direction, _„-can't. Well then, off I go. Good night." _

Elsa managed to hug Rapunzel with her free arm. In one way or another, the evening was a success. Rapunzel and Anna talked a lot with each other and seemed to enjoy it. Rapunzel even walked up to Elsa and whispered _„I approve of her, ganbatte ne!"_, before heading to the club's bathroom. Back in the antechamber, Rapunzel winked at her and walked out of the apartment.

„_Yeah, g'night."_

Once the other girl closed the door behind her, Elsa directed her attention to the semi-asleep girl in her arm.

„_Good grief, you're a handful."_ She dragged the other girl in their room and carefully laid her down on her bed before carefully slapping Anna's cheek a few times and speaking to her in a soft voice.

„_Hey, Anna. Wake up you partier. We need to get you out of those clothes and get you cleaned up."_

A snore was the redhead's answer. Elsa slapped her again, with a bit more vigor this time - no reaction.

„_Hey, wake up. __Heeeeeeeeey. ...It's no use, you're already in the realm of dreams, eh?"_ Elsa sighed again – for most likely the thousandth time since she knew Anna. Even though the redhead held a big place in her heart, both as friend as love interest, she often enough really was a handful. Shaking her head, she decided to at least remove Anna's make-up since her mother wouldn't be very pleased with eyeliner and rouge all over the pillows and sheets.

Before she left for the bathroom to get some make-up remover pads, Elsa took of Anna's shoes (careful not to breath in while doing so) and put them in a shelf in the antechamber. Entering the bathroom and finding the pads she was looking for, she was about to turn around when something sparked in her head. _Should grab a bucket too... if she needs to, erm, lose the alcohol. Really, that girl..._

Back in their room, Elsa got to work. She turned on the lights, which didn't wake Anna, shifted her arms away from her face, which didn't wake her as well, and started to carefully move the pad up and down her face – which got her some reaction. Anna opened one of her eyes a bit before slamming it shut again when the light hit her eyes directly. She re-opened them a tiny bit and looked in Elsa's face.

„_Nyum... Els? Whatcha doin'... Lemme sleep."_

„_Morning sunshine. I'm just removing your make up so you don't make a mess – hey, you're awake now, do it yourself. And get undressed, your clothes smell of sweat, alcohol and smoke."_

Anna yawned loudly, closed her eye again and spoke up in a very sleepy voice. _„Nnnn... you.. undress...continue removing... relax... Nighty night."_

„_O-Oi. Anna! Damn! W-wait... she just... By Madoka, that woman."_

Elsa sighed again and continued to remove the make-up from Anna's face. Her hand slided over the soft and almost perfect skin of her cheeks and her forehead and her nose. Elsa could feel her face growing a bit hot. She hadn't seen Anna this up close since a few weeks ago when they almost kissed in their room. When they did kiss, she had her eyes closed so she didn't see anything. Shaking her head, Elsa took a new pad and very carefully took the colour off the other girl's eyelids.

Finally, she gulped, took out a last new pad and slowly removed the cherise lipstick on Anna's lips. Of course, Elsa did her best not to notice the soft firmness of them – but failed horribly.

_So so... nopenopenope, don't even think about it Elsa. But she's so close... Nope! If she'd wake up and see you kissing her, it could ruin your relationship. Endure it, your time shall come. Now then..._

Elsa looked her crush up and down. Her slender and astonishingly beautiful legs were hidden and yet not by a pair of black pants Anna wore.

_Can't get them off without waking her up... look at how tigh- damnit Elsa, get a hold of yourself! Anyway. _

Elsa finally decided to carefully lift Anna's upper body and pull her in her lap – only she wasn't careful enough and Anna's head crashed on the edge of the bed's head end. Still, she didn't wake up.

_Just _how_ deep does that girl sleep?_

Elsa somehow managed to keep her up long enough to be able to take off the redhead's black jacket. _So far so good. Now, her shirt._

Anna's shirt was a burden. Elsa had to lay her down on the bed again, she was still asleep, raise her arms above her head and pull up the shirt – so far went the theory. The first half of the plan went well, but the second half proved to be a bit of a trouble; as lithe as Anna was, she still had some weight – so, Elsa had to take her into her lap again, but by doing so, Anna's arms slid down to the side of her body due to gravity.

_Oh for fuck's sake._

In the end and after a lot of repositioning, Elsa settled for grabbing Anna's wrists with one hand, barely managing to do so, and pulling up the shirt as fast as possible with the other. When she held the cloth in hands without any Anna in it, she leaned back and allowed herself a breath.

„_Finally. Now it's time to get myself ready for bed."_

She got up from the lower bed and throw a glance at Anna. She was beautiful and cute, even, or especially, in sleep. Elsa only looked at her face, not paying attention to her body for sparking lewd thoughts would ruin the beauty of the moment. The blonde sighed, got up and threw her clothing to the floor before heading to the bathroom. There, in her undergarments, she threw a glance in the mirror.

_Lass, you look pretty damn exhausted. You really ought to get some sleep._

„_That's what I'm about to do, me."_

She brushed her teeth, combed her hair and cleared her face of her own make-up.

Once she felt herself cleaned up, her need for a shower aside which she'd fullfil after getting up, she headed back to her room, took a new set of pajamas out of her wardrobe and put it one.

Just as she was about to climb up the ladder to her bed, she could've sworn she heard Anna mutter something, but she didn't understand what.

Shrugging, Elsa laid down, closed her eyes and soon was off to the world of dreams.

* * *

**A/N:**

Sorry it took me so long to update my FF folks, I got lots of stuff to worry about. You see, I finished high school almost two months ago and since then, I have been wondering what I want to do now – do I get a job, do I attend University, do I do both... I'm currently almost 100% set to study, but I can't inscribe to architecture right now since the deadline is already over. So I need to fill pretty much exactly seven months – but how do I use those? I can't neither do I want to just waste all of my time lying and sitting around gaming – I could never forgive myself for letting that much time go to waste. There's three options available - a different orientation (linguistics would be my preference), or a job for the time being... And then there's still the possibility of studying in a foreign country, namely Germany or Swiss... But for that I need money...Argh.

Well, let's leave my personal struggle aside, the fanfic (which, now that I think of it, does contain a personal struggle, namely the stuff with the drawing). I wouldn't be surprised if many of you were cursing and grinding their teeth since Anna and Elsa are still not getting it on, but I don't know how to make the transition without the smut falling out of the flow and seeming out-of-place. Also, to forewarn you – don't expect a masterpiece of smut, I never wrote it before.

This chapter's title is, again, a meme; Impossibru is often used on imageboards or forums to express surprise and/or irritation; and this chapter, there's been quite a bit of both for Elsa. Irritation due to her drawing and Zelli forcing her to go clubbing with her and Eugene. Surprise that she actually had fun being forced to go clubbing, surprise that Anna came with her and that she can't hold her liquor. So, I thought the title to be somewhat fitting.

With that said and asking you for more patience, thanking you for for reading, reviewing and favorating,

Saro


	9. Bonus Chapter - Glossary

Interlude – Glossary-

So, what's this about.

Well, the Idea was to add a glossary to every chapter of "The Nerd and the Fitness Nut". Well, since I have the bad habit to beat around the bush when it comes to explain stuff, I thought to myself

"wouldn't it be much more efficient if I'd just add one chapter every now and then that contains nothing but the glossary from the chapters?"

And, well,here we are. So, I removed the glossary from the chapter documents and put them in here; if you need to lookup something, it should make things much easier this way.

Just a word of warning – Fanfic is a bitch when it comes to special characters, particularly angle brackets, which are relatively relevant to gaming jargon – I tried to find a way around it...

Have fun and thanks for reading my Fanfic :)

**ADC** – Attack Damage Carry. As the name tells, a champion that relies heavily on as much attack damage items as possible. They're called Carries since they, by definition "carry their team to the win".

**Alstroemeria Records** – A rather popular Touhou fan group re-arranging the game's music.

**Amon Amart****h** – A bloody brilliant Swedish MeloDeath Band.

**APC** – Ability Power Carry, usually called simply "Mid lane". The difference between those and the ADC is that they are mostly mages, though AD-based Mid laners are getting more popular in recent times.

**Atlantean Syndra** – A skin for the champion Syndra

**Bans** – As the name implies, champions can be banned in draft pick (mostly used in ranked play) so they can't be chosen by either team. Bans often heavily influence a game before it even starts. Especially in professional teammatches (like the LCS) it's very much possible and often practice to counter-ban a specific player which results in him or her having to pick a champion they're no as comfortable with, lowering his or her chance of success drastically.

**Baron (aka Nashor)** – a very, very, VERY important objective in the lategame. It gives a very potent buff (a positive effect that expires after a while, it's counterpart is a debuff) and is thus often the point where two teams clash with each other over that buff. Most of the time, the team that wins the fight for it wins the game.

**Bjergsen** – The midlaner for TSM, well renowned and already a super star in the American scene despite being in the states for less than a year.

**Botlane** – The lane where the Support and the ADC are at home.

**CS** – Creep Score (sometimes Minion Score). After 1:30 creeps spawn that can and should be killed by the opposing team since they give money when the player last hits (read: kills) them. The more money = more better items = more advantage. Easy, no? A general rule for a very good (read: high-skill player) CS/Min ratio is 8 CS/Minute, or 80 CS/10 Minutes – some professional players manage the perfect average of 10CS/Minute.

**C -insert number here-** - Comiket-insert number here-. The Comiket is one of the biggest Cartoon/Manga fairs and the biggest fair dedicated to fan-for-fan products (called Doujinshi in Japan) worldwide. It's famous for it's vast amount of fan works, in particular fanmade Manga and Music-CDs. E.g. C85 would be Comiket 85.

**CLG** – A well known team in North America

**Counter/Hardcounter/Softcounter** – A Champion that is designed to stop another champion from wrecking havoc. In LoL, every champion has around three to five hardcounters and multiple Softcounters that only block a certain aspect; e.g., Morgana is a Hardcounter to Leona because one of her skills totally neglects the effect of three of Leona's abilities.

**Dojo** – got nothing to do with LoL, but it might be that some people don't know. A Dojo is, very simply put, a training hall for Martial Arts.

**Duo/Solo-queue** – Available as soon as a summoner hits level thirty, it's the ranked (read: competitive) mode for solo-players in contrast to the Team-queue. You can also enter with one friend and still get points to climb the solo-q leaderboards. Also, especially if you're main role is support and you want to climb the ladder, I personally URGE you to take a friend who's a good ADC with you because it makes life SO MUCH EASIER. Trust me.

**EG** – same as CLG

**Fate/Zero:** A Light Novel (with an Anime Adaption) produced by Type-MOON in co-operation with Urobuchi Gen, a famous author in the Japanese Anime/Manga/Visual Novel Scene. He's well known for deep and complex plots as well as a generally dark setting. Back to F/Z – in my opinion, it's distilled awesomesauce. If you wanna watch an Anime with epic music (if you don't like Japanese Music, don't fret – there's other music than the opening and ending), very fluid animations, an interesting plot and quite a bit of dark themes, go check it out.

**FFS: **short for "For Fuck's Sake"

**FPS:** First Person Shooter; Games like Counter Strike or Call of Duty (truth be told, I hate them).

**GG or GGWP** – short for Good Game or Good Game Well Played. It's a custom in LoL and other MOBAs to write GG/GGWP in the chat once the game is over as a sign for respect for the enemies performance. If you're mad and butt hurt about your loss you could also write BG, short for Bad Game.

**Hare Hare Yukai:** The ending to the cult-Anime Suzumiya Haruhi No Yuutsu (Yep, the adaption of the LN I mentioned in chapter two. Especially the ending has it's place in the hearts of many a few Anime fans (me included), mostly because it fits the show very well and the dance that accompies it is very danceable and fun to do. Also, fun fact – the dance of the LoL-Champion Ezreal is a copy of the moves Haruhi and crew got in the clip.

watch?v=_indP8fT494.

**Haruhi (Suzumiya)** - Lead character from the very popular Light Novel/Anime/Manga series Suzumiya Haruhi No Yuutsu (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya). Quite the polarizing character, some like her, some hate her.

**Jungler** – Stupid as I am, I forgot to mention them on chapter one. The classic map, Summoner's Rift is devided between three lanes (Top/Mid/Bot) and one member of the team, the jungler, roams between those lanes and controls/kills the neutral monsters that spawn in these areas. There's two particular monsters that add two contested buffs (called simply red and blue) that the jungler has to give to his teammembers (most of the time blue goes to the midlaner, red either to the toplaner or ADC, depending on which side of the map you play on). The jungler also ganks (read: assaults) enemy lanes to make life easier for his teammates and so is often crucial for the lane-sucess of his team. In my opinion, jungling is the most difficult role with the highest potential of screwing up.

**KR -greater-than-sign- EU = NA** – sometimes you see this in the twitch stream. It means that Korean players are superior to both European and American players or teams. There's always a heated debate about which region is the best.

**LCS** – League of Legends Champion Ship; the highest realm of competition for North American and European teams. Separated into splits, they are streamed and free to watch over the net worldwide from either Cologne in Germany for the EU-LCS or California for the NA-LCS.

**League (and by expansion, Division)** – Now, this is what competitve play is all about when solo-queueing. There are six leagues that (should) show the skill of a player. Bronze, Silver, Gold, Platinum, Diamond and Challenger. Those Leagues are split into five Divisions (except for Challenger which only has one division). For each game you win you earn points (and, logically, if you lose a game you lose some points). If you hit 100 Points you'll have to beat a best-of-three for Div-Promotions and a B-o-5 for League Promotion.

**Legendary** – LoL has a killing-spree System, starting with three kills in a row without dying. The ranks are Killing Spree (3 kills), Rampage (4 kills), Unstoppable (5 kills), Dominating (6 kills), Godlike (7 kills) and Legendary (8 kills). If you manage to shut down an enemy with at least 5 kills in a row, you get a large bonus bounty (+500 gold).

**Light Novel** - Popular Japanese kind of literature for teenagers/young adults with genres ranging from comedy to action, from drama to horror. What differs it from most books for young people is the fact that it contains (colored) Manga-esque illustrations. Some well-known Light Novels would be (obviously) The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Spice And Wolf, ToraDora (sadly not yet officially translated to English) or A Certain Magical Index (like ToraDora – no official English translation).

**LiSA:** An increasingly popular (and, if I may be so blunt, HOT) Japanese Voice Actress/Singer. She did the opening for Fate/Zero Season one as well as the first opening for Sword Art Online and both the second opening and ending for Angel Beats. The song Kristoff and Elsa are playing is this one: watch?v=GJ4yehnerHQ

**Match History:** In LoL, there's a tab in your Summoner's Profile where your last ten games are listed. Also, the Match History is used by websites like or to (roughly) calculate how you fared against your enemies or with a certain champion.

**MeloDeath/Melodic Death Metal** – a spin-off form of Death Metal. For further reference check Wikipedia or google. In general though (or at least for me lol) it seems like more controlled kind of Death Metal while still packing a nasty punch.

**N(3)DS** – Nintendo 3DS, d'uh.

**NVM** - abbrevation for nevermind

**OP / IMBA** – Over Powered and Imbalanced respectively. When something (or someone) is superior to something or some in such extends that it/a person can literally decide the game by itself/oneself.

**Osu! :** A fun, fast and very addicting game. The idea is simple: you take a song you like, make a beatmap for it (simply put: the "level" you're gonna play), share it with the community and play. Most of the beatmaps belong to Anime and Video Games, but there's something for everybody. Also, it's not as easy as it may sound (trust me). It's free to play, you only need to register an account on .sh/, download the client and you're able to get crackin'.

**PCB: **Perfect Cherry Blossom. Also known as Touhou 7. My personal favourite.

**Peel** – keeping the enemy from damaging you or your teams, either by crowd-controlling them (stunning, knockbacking, slowing...) or by applying shields to you or your teammate.

**Skin** – Alternative look for a champion, purchasable with real money.

**Squishy** – short long story, easy to kill. Most glass-canon's are very squishy (glass-canon = extreme amounts of damage but no survival potential whatsoever)

**Supp(ort)** – Usually on Bot lane with the ADC to keep him safe and sound, mostly champions that can stun the enemy or shield/heal the ADC from damage.

**Thresh** – a very popular support champion. Infamous for his hooks that he can land on you to pull you into his team or pull himself to you and lock you or your team up with his.

**Touhou** – google it, really. It's too much to explain here.

**Toxic** – trash talking other persons ingame or on chat or general aggressive, inappropriate behavior.

**TSM** – Same as CLG and EG. My personal favorite team.

- The best known website for videogame-streaming.

**Ult** – short for Ultimate Ability. As the name suggests, an especially strong ability with a long cool down timer before you can use it again. Almost all champions get their Ultimate at level 6, but some like Karma got a rank already at level one, making them particularly dangerous pre level six.

**Visual Novel:** while it doesn't appear in the chapter itself, I think most of you won't know what those are. My own definition of a Visual Novel is an interactive novel with various possible endings. What differs them from both a "proper" game and book is, that many of them got (good) music, voice acting (often done by famous Japanese VA's – look up the VA's of MajiKoi and be amazed), sometimes a not-as-bad-as-you-might-think gameplay (Sengoku Rance e.g.). Oh, 99% of them are text based (you get a box with text in it that you read). A problem for this genre is that most of them have erotic content (read: Hentai), something that puts many people off. You can trust me on that one though, not every Visual Novel has H-Content. And most good ones don't need much or have none at all. To give some examples; Clannad? Adaption of a VN. Kanon? Likewise. Steins;Gate, Fate/Stay Night, Little Busters, Higurashi? Yep, all of them are based of a VN.

**Ward** – a consumable that grants vision. EXTREMELY IMPORTANT. Knowing where the enemy is WINS GAMES. Placing them is mainly the support job still, but thank God Riot Games heard the prayers of support mains and introduced free trinkets (one of them being a ward), destroying the old comment "why should I spend money to do the support's job?". THANK YOU RIOT, THANK YOU.

**Yuki (Nagato)** - Another lead character from Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu. As far as I know, many people actually prefer Yuki over Haruhi because she's got a deeper character and a certain, non-generic charm.


End file.
